Brilliant Days
by Ryuuko-sama
Summary: Als Naruto den Biss des Vampirs Sasuke überlebt, zeigt sich dieser interessiert an ihm, trotz seines Menschenhasses  der unbegründet zu sein scheint... Naruto will ihm die positiven Seiten des Lebens zeigen.  SasuNaru
1. Schicksal

Ich kann es deutlich spüren.

Diese beißende Kälte.

Wie sie sich ausbreitet in jeder einzelnen noch so kleinen Faser meines zitternden Körpers.

Sie ist es, die beinahe krankhaft meine Glieder erbeben lässt; sie, und die peinigende, paralysierende Angst, von der ich erfüllt bin.

Sie schnüren mir schier die Kehle zu; ich wage es kaum, Luft zu holen.

In meinen Ohren schallt das viel zu schnelle Pochen meines rasenden Herzens. Es fühlt sich an, als würde es meinen Brustkorb, der jeden Moment unter dem enormen Druck zu zerbersten droht, sprengen wollen.

Ich bin alleine in einem tiefen Abgrund. Um mich herum herrschen Dunkelheit und bedrückende Stille. Ich kann die Präsenz der Dinge um mich herum nicht vernehmen, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie da sind.

Doch dann spüre ich ihn.

Seine Atemzüge, unter der Anstrengung eher einem krampfhaften Keuchen gleichend, klingen so unvertraut. Sie sind das genaue Gegenteil des mir bekannten ruhigen Hebens und Senkens seiner Brust.

Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Nicht nur. Ich gebe mich nicht damit zufrieden; ich will ihn berühren.

Zaghaft öffne ich meine zusammengekniffenen Augen - nur um es sogleich wieder zu bereuen. Ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen, als mein Blick den seinen trifft.

In seinen sonst onyxgleichen Augen glimmt ein beängstigendes purpurrotes Feuer. Seine Pupillen sind unnatürlich stark geweitet. Sie spiegeln seinen entfesselten Blutdurst und die damit verbundene ungehemmte Mordgier wider. Und er steht direkt vor mir. Still, bis auf sein Atmen einer marmornen Statue gleich.

Sein Gesicht ist meinem lediglich wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Dennoch starrt er in die Leere, direkt durch mich hindurch, als schiene er keinerlei Notiz von mir zu nehmen. Trotz dessen ist mir bewusst, dass er es auf mich abgesehen hat.

Genauer gesagt: Er hat es auf mein Blut abgesehen.

Er stockt in seinen Bewegungen; sie sehen aus wie die einer Marionette, mit der ungeschickt gehandhabt wurde und deren Fäden nun verknotet sind.

Noch nie habe ich ihn so mit sich selbst kämpfen sehen, einzig um seinen angeborenen Trieb zu unterdrücken. Meine Augen füllen sich mit Tränen - sei es aus Sorge um mich oder um ihn -, die meinen ohnehin bereits trüben Blick weiter verschleiern.

Ich möchte es nicht wahrhaben. Es ist einfach nicht möglich.

Das kann unmöglich Sasuke sein!

Ich weigere mich, diese Tatsache anzunehmen...!

Doch ich muss mich beugen; sein alleiniger Anblick erfüllt mich mit Grauen. Nur warum tat er sich das an? Nur um das wertlose Leben eines Nichtsnutzes, wie es das meine war, doch noch zu bewahren? Was ich selber nicht verstehe... Warum erscheint mir das Bevorstehende auf einmal so furchteinflößend? Ich bin dabei, das zu bekommen, was ich die ganze Zeit über gewollt hatte, wozu ich ihn permanent gedrängt habe. Warum dann? Ist es die Ungewissheit, was danach käme, obgleich es mir relativ egal sein sollte? Es wäre lediglich ein kleiner Schmerz; klein im Vergleich dazu, was für unerträgliche Schmerzen erlitten werden, indem man sich die Mühe macht, am Leben zu bleiben. Auf so ziemlich jede erdenkliche Weise würde ich höchstens genauso schnell vom Tod eingeholt werden. Für mich wäre es einfach eine Erlösung - und die Gelegenheit ist perfekt.

Ich bringe mich dazu, meine Augen wieder zu schließen und recke ihm bestimmt, wenn auch etwas ängstlich, meinen Hals stumm entgegen; eine indirekte Aufforderung, damit ich es endlich hinter mir habe. Ich möchte nicht mal die Gelegenheit dazu haben, meine Meinung doch noch kurzfristig zu ändern. Ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen würde, hätte ich genügend Bedenkzeit. Oder ist der ominöse Druck in meiner Brust etwa die Folge dessen, dass ich es im Unterbewusstsein tatsächlich bereuen sollte, es überhaupt erst so weit kommen gelassen zu haben? Verbittert presse ich meine Kiefer aufeinander. Tränen rennen unkontrolliert über mein vor Hitze glühendes Gesicht. Mit jedem Augenblick der verstreicht, fällt es mir schwerer ruhig zu bleiben und ich beginne nun doch, an meiner Entscheidung, sich demütig und wehrlos dem, was das Schicksal für mich bereithielt, hinzugeben, zu zweifeln.

Fast schon quälend langsam nähert sich sein verzogener Mund meinem Hals. Ich fühle deutlich jeden einzelnen tiefen, Anstrengung anmutenden Atemzug auf der Haut, und doch gleich einer sanften Berührung. Jeder noch so kleine Lufthauch aus seiner Kehle jagt mir einen wohligen Schauer durch den angespannten Körper. Ich vermag nicht zu sagen, ob es Ehrfurcht ist. Und ich vermag nicht zu sagen, ob es vielleicht doch Bewunderung ist. Schon oft habe ich mich selbst gefragt, warum ich nicht so sein konnte wie er es ist.

Das ist nicht fair. Er ist unsterblich. Er ist wunderschön. Er ist furchtlos und stark. Was bin ich? Ich habe weder Verwandte noch richtige Freunde. Es gibt nichts, was mich am Leben erhalten könnte. Mir ist alles egal.

Ich habe keine Lust mehr.

"Jetzt mach endlich!", krächze ich. Meine Kehle ist ausgetrocknet und schmerzt, doch ich ignoriere es. Ungeduld hat mich gepackt. Ich will, dass er mich schlicht als Nahrungsquelle ansieht und nicht als Individuum. Er soll sich hinterher keine Gedanken um mich machen, auch wenn ich der erste Mensch in seinem Leben gewesen bin, der eine Beziehung zu ihm aufgebaut hat, die man als "Freundschaft" bezeichnen könnte - und sei es nur aus meiner Sicht.

Seine eiskalten Lippen legen sich auf meinen Hals. Mein Herz droht jeden Moment auszusetzen. Kurz darauf spüre ich, wie sich seine messerscharfen Zähne in mein Fleisch Bohren und das herausquellende warme Blut seine zarten, blassen Lippen benetzt. Im Gegensatz zu meine Befürchtung halten sich die Schmerzen in Grenzen, was mir zumindest eine kleine Spur von Erleichterung verschafft.

Auf den Geschmack gekommen, saugt er sich gierig an der blutenden Wunde fest. Mit dem Verlangen nach mehr streift seine Zunge immer wieder über das rohe Fleisch der tiefen Wunde. Geschwächt lehne ich mich gegen die Wand, gepackt von einem Schwindelgefühl. Ich greife nach seinem schneeweißen Hemd, um mich daran festzuhalten.

Dann wird es dunkel.


	2. Begegnung

Ein lauter Aufschrei drang aus Narutos Rachen, als er sich erschrocken aufrichtete. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zu seinem kratzenden, wunden Hals und sein aufgebrachter Pulsschlag war in jedem Muskel seines Körpers zu spüren. Die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen, starrte er stoßweise atmend und etwas benommen vor sich. Unsicher bewegte er seine eisige Hand zur Halsbeuge und tastete sie behutsam ab. Böses ahnend strich er langsam mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die Haut; jedoch stellte er fest, dass alles so wie immer war.

Ein kalter Schweißtropfen rann an Narutos Schläfe hinab. Sein strubbeliges, strohblondes Haar war verklebt vom Schweißausbruch, den er im Schlaf erlitten hatte. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, wo er sich befand. Zu viele Dinge kreisten momentan in seinem Kopf herum.

Seufzend fasste er sich an die Stirn und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er befand sich - wie üblich alleine - in seinem dunklen, geschlossenen Zimmer, das ihm, auch wenn es winzig war, meistens doch ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit schenkte. Sein Kissen war zerdrückt und das Bettlaken, welches sich zur Hälfte auf dem Boden befand, war völlig zerknittert.

_Was war das...? Ein... Albtraum...?_

Ein kleiner Sonnenstrahl hatte sich durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge hindurch in das unaufgeräumte Zimmer gekämpft. Naruto kniff die Augen zu, da ihn das Licht trotz der geringen Intensität blendete. Als der Strahl verblasste, weil sich eine dichte Regenwolke vor die Sonne geschoben hatte, schaute er durch die kleine Lücke, die sich zwischen den Vorhängen befand und durch die auch das Licht kam, nach draußen. Auch wenn die Sonne schien, war sie aufgrund der recht stark ausgeprägten Bewölkung lediglich ansatzweise zu sehen. Die grauschwarzen Wolken hingen dicht beisammen und verdecken den größten Teil des blassen Himmels. Sie wirkten auf Naruto wie ein unheilvoller Schleier, der sich über den Dächern der Stadt breitgemacht hatte. Der triste Ausblick vermittelte eine melancholische Atmosphäre.

Naruto wandte seinen Blick ab und ließ ihn stattdessen durch sein Zimmer wandern. Alles war wie immer. Die getragene Kleidung vom Vortag, die verstreut auf dem Boden herumlag; einige Raamen-Becher, die sein Abendessen gebildet hatten und in denen sich noch diverse Essensreste sowie die gebrauchten Essstäbchen befanden; und nicht zu vergessen die Funkuhr mit den blinkenden roten Zahlen auf dem schwarzen Display, die anzeigten, dass es exakt zehn Minuten vor acht war.

"Eeeeh? Ich komme zu spät zur Schule!"

Ein tiefes Seufzen erklang aus Narutos Richtung.

Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Dieser Tag würde beschissen werden - und er hatte Recht behalten. Kaum hatte er einen Fuß vor die Tür gesetzt, hat es begonnen, wolkenbruchartig zu schauern, was die Ursache dafür war, dass er nun durchnässt bis auf die Knochen war und zudem aufgrund der herbstlichen Temperaturen in seiner Schuluniform fror. Als ob es nicht bereits schlimm genug sei, dass diese hin war, weil ein vorbeifahrendes Auto ihm auch noch eine Dusche mit einer schlammigen Pfütze verpasst hat.

Und dann war da noch die Schule an sich.

Er hasste diesen Ort.

Es lag weniger daran, dass er auf die Leistungen bezogen zu den Schlechtesten des gesamtes Jahrgangs angehörte. Vielmehr lag es daran, dass er ein Außenseiter war. Jeder aus der Klasse konnte von sich behaupten, der Sprössling eines mehr oder weniger guten Hauses, das geprägt von einem glücklichen und intakten Familienleben war, zu sein.

Jeder außer Naruto.

Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er aus gutem Hause stammte. Er konnte auch nicht behaupten, dass seine Familie intakt war.

Er hatte keine Familie. Er war als Waise auf sich allein gestellt. Die Harmonie einer Familiengemeinschaft war ihm nur bekannt aus vagen Erinnerungen seiner unbeschwerten Kindheitstagen. Doch diese waren schnell vorbei und die Bilder sind in der Zwischenzeit mehr und mehr verblichen.

Die Tatsache, dass er für sich allein war, machte ihn nicht nur zum schwarzen Schaf in der Schule; in der gesamten Perfektion anmutenden Gesellschaft er er stets verhöhnt worden.

"Wäre ich heute doch bloß im Bett geblieben...", murmelte Naruto missmutig. Seine Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt angelangt. Vom langen Stehen vor der Tür tat seine Beine weh - Anko hatte ihn für das ungerechtfertigte Zuspätkommen zur Strafe vor die Tür geschickt. Die bittere Kälte, die seine nassen Haare und die Kleidung verursachten, zehrte an ihm und seine Zähne begannen zu klappern.

"Halt die Klappe, Uzumaki." Ein finsterer Blick streifte Naruto. "Immerhin muss ich wegen dir auch vor der Tür stehen!" Sein Nebenmann verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Auch Kiba, der bekannt für seine Pöbeleien und Rüpelhaftigkeiten war, ist aus dem Klassenzimmer geschickt worden. Grund dafür war laut Anko eine unangemessene Bemerkung über Narutos Auftreten gewesen. Dieser schürzte bei der Bemerkung die Lippen. "Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du immer zu allem deinen Senf dazugeben musst..." Obwohl es kaum mehr als ein Nuscheln war, ist es Kiba nicht entgangen. Dabei versuchte Naruto nur sich zu verteidigen, weil er nicht einsehen wollte, schon wieder als alleiniger Sündenbock abgestempelt zu werden.

"Was? Pass auf, was du sagst!", entgegnete Kiba sogleich zornig, packte den Blonden am Kragen und drückte ihn unsanft gegen die Wand. "Was soll das bitte heißen, ich gäbe immer meinen Senf dazu?" Seine Augen starrten feindselig und ließen die Angriffslust des Jungen erahnen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck wurde die massive Schiebetür des Klassenzimmers zu Seite geschoben und die beiden sahen in Ankos zerknirschtes Antlitz.

"Was ist hier los?", wollte sie wissen. Ihre energische Stimme hallte im langen, bis auf die drei leeren Flur wider und echote förmlich in den Ohren der beiden Jüngeren. Ihre Augen glichen denen einer tollwütigen Hyäne, die ihre potenzielle Beute begierig mit ihrem Blick fixierte und kurz davor war, sich auf sie zu stürzen.

Schon der alleinige Anblick genügte, um selbst Außenstehenden klarzumachen, dass mit dieser Frau nicht zu spaßen war.

"Ich will eine Antwort hören!", drängte sie forsch. Nun zuckten beim Ertönen ihrer Stimme sogar die eigentlich unbeteiligten Schüler im Klassenraum zusammen - dennoch verfolgten sie das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot, gespannt und nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

Naruto warf Anko einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Kiba hingegen schwieg, lockerte den Griff und ließ Naruto schließlich ganz los. Aus dem Augenwinkel starrte er diesen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde bedrohlich an, um ihm damit zu deuten, ja nichts falsches zu sagen.

Der Blonde fasste sich an den Hals und sagte leise: "Nichts..." Man hörte ihm an, wie eingeschüchtert er von der Brutalität Kibas war.

"Nach 'Nichts' sah das aber nicht aus." Anko stellte sich in bedrohlicher Pose vor Kiba auf und musterte ihn kritisch. Dieser ging vorsichtshalber einen Schritt rückwärts, wobei er sich gleichzeitig von Naruto entfernte, um alles etwas unauffälliger wirken zu lassen.

"Inuzuka-san, ich glaube, Tsunade-sensei wird sich darüber freuen, dich erneut zu einer Privataudienz einzuladen." Anko lächelte triumphierend.

"A-aber Mitarashi-sensei...!", begann Kiba, doch wurde von einem wütenden Blick seitens Ankos zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Los", wies sie ihn an. Kiba machte sich widerwillig auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin. Bei seiner Körperhaltung glich es eher dem letzten Marsch zu seiner Hinrichtung. Anko wandte sich zu Naruto. Sie schaute ihn ungewohnt sanftmütig an.

"Du lässt dir zu viel gefallen, Uzumaki-san.", sagte sie in ruhiger Tonlage. Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht; stattdessen presste er die Lippen aufeinander. Auch wenn es den Anschein hatte, dass Anko ihn aufheitern wollte, klangen die Worte in Narutos Ohren tadelnd.

"Na komm" Sie wies Naruto an, sich zurück ins Klassenzimmer zu begeben, wo er sich an seinen abgelegenen Platz setzte. Naruto senkte den Kopf; er spürte, wie seine Mitschüler ihn anglotzten.

_Haben die denn nichts besseres zu tun?_!, fragte er sich. Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, begann Anko mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren, als sei nichts gewesen. Sie schnauzte nur ein paar Schüler, die sich nach hinten gewandt hatten, an, dass vorne der Unterricht stattfinde, versuchte aber ansonsten alles dezent zu überspielen.

Naruto wollte nur noch weg.

Nach sechs Stunden des wortlosen Hockens in der Schule klingelte endlich die Glocke. Sofort sprang Naruto auf und stürmte als einer der ersten nach draußen.

"Endlich!", sagte er erleichtert zu sich selbst. Er war kurz davor gewesen, durchzudrehen und wusste, dass er Ruhe brauchte. Doch fand er diese Zuhause? Diese ewig gleichen grauen vier Wände begannen ihn langsam aber sicher depressiv zu machen. So entschloss er sich, statt den üblichen Weg nach Hause einen Umweg zu nehmen, der durch den Park führte. In Gedanken versunken schlenderte in gemächlichem Tempo vor sich hin. Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er eine Straße überqueren, doch er übersah , dass die Ampel rot war und wäre im Feierabendverkehr fast von einem Taxi umgefahren worden. Der Autofahrer gab einige wüste Beschimpfungen von sich und fuhr unbehelligt weiter. Naruto schaute dem Auto hinterher. _Hätte er mich doch bloß erwischt..._, dachte er deprimiert und ging gesenkten Kopfes weiter.

In unweiter Entfernung befand sich der Park; Vögel zwitscherten vergnügt und das Gebell herumtollender Hunde war zu hören. Müde ließ Naruto sich auf einer Bank nieder und schaute in den Himmel. Zwar hatten sich die Wolken verzogen, doch der Himmel war weiterhin in ein trübes Grau gehüllt. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und lehnte sich zurück. Vor seinem inneren Auge ließ er die Ereignisse des Tages Revue passieren und überlegte, wie er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte - falls dies überhaupt möglich war.

Nach einiger Zeit holte ihn eine kühle Windbrise aus den Gedanken. _Ich muss eingenickt sein..._ Die Dämmerung war bereits hereingebrochen und der Himmel war dabei, sich über ein Orange und Lila hin zu klarem Dunkelblau zu verfärben. Sogleich stand Naruto auf und wollte nach Hause gehen, als ihm eine leider zu bekannte Stimme hinterher rief.

"Sieh an, wen haben wir denn da?"

Naruto blieb abrupt stehen, als sei er zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Auch das noch. Er drehte sich um.

"Was willst du?", sagte er in einem Ton, der zeigen sollte, dass er keine Angst hatte, doch er bereute es sogleich wieder. Er hatte doch ohnehin keine Chance gegen ihn.

"Das weißt du ganz genau! Wegen dir habe ich eine schriftliche Missbilligung kassiert!", brüllte Kiba und knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Glaubst du, dass ich dich das so einfach durchgehen lasse?" Er ging einen Schritt auf Naruto zu. Dieser erkannte die Bedrohung, die von dieser Geste ausging und machte im Gegenzug einen Schritt zurück.

"Du hast es dir verdient!", war die Antwort. "Du hast selber Schuld, wenn du so dumm bist!"

"Dumm?" Kiba glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf Naruto zu, doch dieser wich aus und beschloss, um sein Leben zu rennen, hinaus aus dem Stadtpark in das Innere des Stadtviertels. Kiba rappelte sich zügig auf und heftete sich an seine Fersen. "Bleib stehen, du Feigling!"

Naruto überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte. Jetzt nach Hause zu laufen war keine gute Idee. Wer weiß, ob er dort dann noch sicher war. Ansonsten hatte er aber keinen anderen Fluchtpunkt. Und selbst wenn Zivilisten Kiba davon abhalten würden, ihm den Hals umzudrehen, würde dieser es bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit tun. Also, was tun?

Unbewusst nahm Naruto den Weg über den Friedhof. Er wusste nicht warum, aber es war immer noch besser, als ziellos auf dem sich endlos hinziehenden steinigen Weg zu laufen.

_Was soll ich tun...?_ Verzweiflung stieg in Naruto auf. Er konnte laufen so schnell und so weit er wollte, Kiba würde ihn doch noch einholen. "Warum hilft mir denn keiner?", entfuhr es ihm in dieser misslichen Lage auf einmal. Er wusste nicht, warum er nach Hilfe rief, weil er wusste, dass sein Ruf unbeantwortet bleiben würde. Aber wie durch ein Wunder tauchte wie aus dem Nichts unter einer der flackernden, eisernen Laternen eine dunkle Gestalt auf.

Nur wer war diese Person?


	3. Wende

Unter dem fahlem Licht der gusseisernen Laterne war nur die dunkle Silhouette der Person zu erkennen. Sie stand still da und schaute in den inzwischen fast schwarzen Abendhimmel, an dessen Firmament einige Sterne leuchteten. Sie sahen aus wie kleine, unentwegt brennende Fackeln, die ihren Platz am Himmelszelt stets bewachten.

Naruto blieb stehen und rang nach Luft. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, weiterzulaufen; seine Lunge brannte und seine Beine waren kaum noch zu spüren, abgesehen von den pochenden Schmerzen, die von den Waden ausgingen.

Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob die Person ihn sähe, blickte Naruto sie hilfesuchend an, sagte jedoch nichts. Er hoffte auf eine Reaktion - irgendeine.

Es kam keine.

Naruto war hin- und hergerissen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich vor Kiba verstecken sollte, oder lieber den Versuch wagen, die Person anzusprechen. Doch ehe es dazu kam, dass er eine der beiden Optionen ausführte, spürte er einen Schlag in den Nacken und taumelte zu Boden.

"Habe ich dich endlich, du elende Ratte!", tönte Kibas Stimme in Narutos Ohren. Er hielt Narutos Kragen mit seiner kraftvollen Hand fest, sodass sich dessen Kopf etwas vom Boden hob und es ihm die Luft abschnürte. "Diesmal entkommst du mir nicht noch einmal!"

Naruto schloss seine Augen und schluckte, was ihm reichlich schwerfiel. Er machte sich darauf gefasst, dass Kiba keine Gnade walten lassen würde.

„Jetzt bist du dran!" Er konnte die Schadenfreude förmlich aus Kibas Stimme heraushören. So wie es klang, war ihm bestimmt ein Vergnügen, das er sich durch nichts und niemanden nehmen lassen wollte.

Ein Schatten erschien über den beiden. „Lass ihn los."

Kiba wandte sein Gesicht dem Fremden zu, hielt Narutos Kragen allerdings weiterhin fest gepackt. „Was mischst du dich da ein?", fuhr er jenen an. „Halt dich da gefälligst raus!"

Naruto hielt seine Augen weiterhin verschlossen. Er war sich sicher, dass der Fremde sich für ihn nicht die Hände schmutzig machen würde. Unfähig sich zu bewegen lag er nur da und hoffte, dass es schnell verginge.

Ein Herzschlag verging.

Kiba holte mit seiner Faust aus. Er wollte Naruto ein für alle mal eine Lektion erteilen. Niemand legte sich mit ihm an, schon gar nicht so ein dahergelaufener Schwächling!

Ein weiterer Herzschlag verging.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall ertönte, gefolgt von einem unheilvollen Knacken. Kiba zuckte zusammen und ächzte laut. Naruto öffnete irritiert die Augen; eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass ihn jeden Moment Kibas Faust träfe. Stattdessen wand sich dieser auf die Seite und hielt sich die Rippen. „Du...!", brachte er keuchend heraus.

Der Junge stand da und schaute verächtlich auf Kiba herab. „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst ihn in Ruhe lassen." Seine Stimme klang monoton und war ohne jede Emotion, genau wie sein Blick. Undurchdringliche, tiefschwarze Augen. In ihnen lag ein mysteriöses, undefinierbares Glitzern.

Naruto ergriff die Chance, richtete sich rasch auf und stellte sich auf seine Beine, die im ersten Moment unter seinem Körpergewicht nachzugeben drohten. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, sich aufrecht zu erhalten, als dass er in die Konversation zwischen Kiba und dem fremden Jungen hätte eingreifen können.

„Was soll das?", keifte Kiba. Er setze gerade an, weiter zu zetern, musste jedoch innehalten aufgrund des stechenden Schmerzes in seinem Brustkorb. Für seine Verhältnisse bot er einen elendigen Anblick. Es war für Naruto ein ungewohnter Anblick, einen Raufbold wie Kiba am Boden liegen zu sehen, so ganz wehrlos. Es schien, als hätte das Blatt sich zumindest dieses eine Mal gewendet. Auch wenn er noch immer eingeschüchtert war, spürte er vorübergehend doch Erleichterung. Nichtsdestotrotz wagte er es nicht gegen Kiba zu agieren; er kannte die Beweggründe seines „Retters" nicht.

„Mach, dass du verschwindest." Er stand die ganze Zeit in derselben Position, lässig, doch elegant, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und mit einem verachtenden Blick auf sein Umfeld. Obgleich die Stimme selbst trotz ihrer Tiefe von Sanftheit geprägt war, klangen die Worte aufgrund der Tonlage rau und herrisch.

Kiba ignorierte die Aufforderung zu gehen. „Warum setzt du dich für so einen Schwächling ein?", wollte er wissen. Beim Sprechen würdigte er Naruto keines Blickes. „Was hast du davon, wenn du ihn nicht einmal kennst?" Er richtete sich auf und biss, wegen des Schmerzes in seiner Brust, die Zähne zusammen.

Der Schwarzhaarige ging wenige Schritt auf ihn zu und stand nun direkt vor ihm. „Hörst du schlecht? Ich habe gesagt, dass du an Land gewinnen sollst." Der dominante Unterton war nun unüberhörbar. Er meinte es ernst und doch blieb er gefasst. Kein Zeichen einer Gefühlsregung lies sich aus seiner Mimik herauslesen. „Ansonsten breche ich dir noch den Rest deiner Rippen."

Mit einem Ruck richtete der Angesprochene sich auf – Sein angestauter Groll ließ ihn den Schmerz in der Brust für einen Moment vergessen – und sprang mit erhobener Faust auf ihn zu. „Halt dein Maul, du verdammter Klugscheißer!"

Naruto zuckte zusammen.

Auf den weichen Erdboden spritzen einige Tropfen Blut.

Es tropfte aus Kibas Mund, gefolgt von einem kaum hörbaren Ächzen.

„Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, was du zu tun hast. Ich wiederhole mich ungerne. Und etwas drei Mal sagen tue ich schon gar nicht." Die Faust, akkurat in Kibas Magengrube platziert, drückte sich noch fester hinein. Der Junge krümmte sich im Stehen und war nicht in der Lage etwas zu erwidern, vor Schmerz als auch vor Verwunderung. Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt sich ihm entgegenzustellen, schon gar nicht um eines seiner Opfer zu beschützen. Ein schwaches Husten mit einigen Blutspritzern entwich ihm.

„Du hast mein Hemd besudelt.", sagte der schwarzhaarige Fremde, wobei es eher wie eine Feststellung als wie eine Anschuldigung klang. Er ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust und wollte gerade ausholen, als eine warme Hand sein Handgelenk packte.

„Bitte... Er hat genug...!" Narutos Stimme zitterte genauso wie sein Leib und entgegen der Wärme seiner Hände war sein Körper benetzt mit kaltem Angstschweiß. Das, was er gesehen hatte, war genug. Zwar war Naruto froh, Kibas Rage entkommen zu sein, allerdings hielt er es für unnötig, diesen gleich halbtot zu schlagen – auch wenn er es verdient hätte.

Die Faust senkte sich wieder. „Tse. Mach dich endlich vom Acker. Sonst überlege ich es mir gleich anders."

Das ließ sich der Angesprochene nicht zweimal sagen. Ohne weitere Worte riss er sich zusammen und suchte, so schnell seine Schmerzen es erlaubten, das Weite.

„So ein jämmerlicher Nichtsnutz.", kommentierte der fremde Junge das Geschehen.

Naruto schaute ihn an. Erst jetzt hatte er Gelegenheit dazu, einen Blick auf die Person, die ihm geholfen hat, zu werfen. Es war ein großer, junger Mann, wohl in seinem Alter, um die 18 Jahre alt. Er war schlank, gerade stattlich genug, um nicht schlaksig auszusehen, dafür mit kräftigen Schultern. Auch wenn das Licht der Laterne nur bedingt gelblich schimmerndes Licht spendete, reichte es aus um zu sehen, dass das schwarze Haare des Jungen einen deutlichen Blaustich hatte.

Der Junge hatte Narutos Blicke bemerkt, sprach ihn jedoch nicht darauf an. Stattdessen wandte er sich ihm zu. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Naruto schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Es war sehr blass. Zwar war das in dieser Jahreszeit nicht ungewöhnlich, dass von der sommerlichen Bräune nichts mehr zu sehen war, nichtsdestotrotz sah diese Blässe richtig ungesund aus. Die Haut war glatt und in einem ebenen Farbton, wie bei einer Porzellanpuppe. Das auffälligste an ihm aber war, dass er, vollkommen untypisch für seine Altersklasse, einen ordentlichen, schwarzen Anzug trug. Fast schon fasziniert starrte Naruto ihn an. Er gab es ungern zu, aber sein Gegenüber sah wirklich gut aus.

Ein Tippen gegen seine Stirn riss Naruto aus seinen Gedanken. „...Eh?" Sein Gegenüber kräuselte die Stirn. „Du! Ich habe dich etwas gefragt! Bist du etwa auch so einer, dem man erst etwas brechen muss, ehe er zuhört?" Seine Stimme klang etwas erzürnt, was sich in seiner Mimik kaum widerspiegelte.

„M-mir geht es gut...", brachte Naruto mit etwas Mühe hervor. Auch wenn es sich um einen Gleichaltrigen handelte, flößte ihm dessen Erscheinung ungeheuren Respekt ein. Er blickte überfordert drein und wusste nicht, was er zu sagen hatte. Ein einfaches „Danke" würde es nicht tun, dessen war er sich sicher. Aber er war weder im Besitz von hohen Geldsummen noch von Gegenständen annehmbaren Wertes, somit blieb ihm nichts materielles, womit er sich erkenntlich zeigen könnte. Er musste es gezwungenermaßen also bei Worten des Dankes belassen.

„Ähm... Das du dich so eingesetzt hast für mich... war wirklich mutig von dir..." Zwischendurch stockt sein Wortfluss, weil er nach Worten suchte. „Vielen Dank!" Während des Sprechens hielt er den Kopf aus lauter Scham stets gesenkt. Kleinlaut fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe aber nichts, was ich dir geben könnte..." Er fühlte sich miserabel dabei, von der Hilfe eines Unbeteiligten abhängig gewesen zu sein, obgleich dieser sich selber hätte in Gefahr bringen können. Gerade als der Schwarzhaarige etwas zu erwidern versuchte, kam der Blonde Chaot ihm zuvor. „Ich könnte zumindest dein Hemd in die Reinigung bringen und-!" Ein kalter Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen; eine indirekte Anweisung zu schweigen.

„Du brauchst dir meinetwegen keine allzu große Mühe zu machen. Ich weiß bereits, was ich als Gegenleistung von dir möchte."


	4. Widerschein

Der Blondschopf legte den Kopf schief. „Eh?" Mehr konnte er nicht herausbringen, da sich der Finger immer noch auf seinen Lippen befand.

Er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Es war ungewohnt für ihn, dass jemand in einem so sanften und vertrauensvollen Ton mit ihm sprach, allem voran ein Fremder.

„Halt einfach still." Die Stimme klang besänftigend, doch in ihr lag auch ein Hauch von Erwartung. Der Junge legte seine eisige Hand in Narutos Nacken. Sein Mund öffnete sich einen Spalt weit, was jedoch kaum zu sehen war.

Irritiert schaute Naruto ihm in die Augen. _W-was wird das?_ Sein Herz fing an schneller zu pochen.

Das Gesicht des anderen näherte sich dem seinen. Einen Augenblick lang war er so perplex, dass er unfähig war, auf jegliche Weise zu reagieren. Gerade als es so nahe war, dass er den fremden Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, schubste er den fremden Jungen entrüstet von sich.

„Was sollte das denn? Ich bin doch nicht schwul! Und sogar ich habe so etwas wie Würde!", brüllte er entsetzt los. _Als ob ich das mit mir machen lassen würde.. Der spinnt doch!_

_...Schwul?_ Mit der Ansprache erntete Naruto verwirrte Blicke. _Der denkt doch nicht ernsthaft..._ Ehe der Monolog fortgesetzt werden konnte, zeterte er weiter. „Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der sich mal eben so abschleppen lässt, du Freak?"

„Freak.", kam es nur tonlos. _So viel Idiotie kann einem fast schon wieder leidtun..._ Der Angesprochene musste schmunzeln. _Wenigstens wird es nicht so langweilig wie üblich._ „Umso besser. Es ist wesentlich amüsanter, wenn die Beute sich wehrt!"

_Der Kerl hat gerade nicht wirklich „Beute" gesagt... oder?_ Naruto presste die Lippen aufeinander und ging eingeschüchtert einige Schritte rückwärts, woraufhin sein Gegenüber einige Schritt in seine Richtung tat.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du perverser Irrer!" Narutos Stimme klang deutlich verunsichert und war daher unauthentisch. Er wollte stark wirken doch er wusste, dass er keine Chance hätte. Er hatte bereits einen zu guten Eindruck von den Fähigkeiten des anderen bekommen, als dieser sie bei der Auseinandersetzung mit Kiba demonstriert hatte – selbst wenn es Naruto unerklärlich war, woher diese Person ihr Kraft nahm.

„Dummer, naiver Junge." Die schwarzen Augen glänzten. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen machte er auf sein Opfer zu. Es gab kein Entkommen. Er hatte bisher keines seiner Opfer begnadigt und sah auch keinen Grund, sein Verhalten zu ändern.

Völlig verängstigt beschleunigte Naruto seinen Schritt in der Hoffnung, seinem Schicksal zumindest noch einige Augenblicke länger entfliehen zu können, jedoch brachte es das Resultat mit sich, dass er über ein halb zerfallenes, schief in der Erde steckendes steinernes Grabmal stolperte. Rückwärts viel er mit seinem Hintern auf die feuchte Erde, in der nur ein paar Grashalme sprossen. Wie ein in die Ecke getriebenes Tier blickte er beklommen nach oben. Langsam füllte sich seine Augen mit Tränen. Das war nicht mehr lustig. Ihm war in seinem jungen Leben bereits übel mitgespielt worden, warum konnte er nicht wenigstens ein einziges Mal vom Glück geküsst werden?

Der Schwarzhaarige ging auf die Knie und beugte sich zu Naruto. „Siehst du ein, dass du vor mir nicht weglaufen kannst?" Er bildete das exakte Gegenstück zu Naruto in dieser Situation. Ruhig und beherrscht war er. Mit einem Ausdruck bitterer Ungnade in den glasigen Augen. Sie starrten direkt in die Geröteten des Blonden, welche nass glänzten. Es vermittelte den Eindruck, als würde er direkt in dessen Seele blicken.

Naruto verspürte einen Kloß im Hals. Er konnte und wollte nicht darauf antworten. Er wollte ihm aber auch nicht das Vergnügen bescheren, sich einfach hinzugeben, auch wenn er schon zahlreiche Demütigungen hinter sich hatte und immer noch lebte.

„Du bist richtig widerlich...", flüsterte er und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Der Angesprochene schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Du findest mich also widerlich, was?", gab er desinteressiert zur Antwort. „Weißt du, was ich widerlich finde?" Sein Blick verdüsterte sich schlagartig und mit einem Mal war keine Gier nach seiner Beute, sondern tiefe Abscheu in seinem Blick. „Euch Menschen."

Die Sprachweise beirrte Naruto. Warum sprach der Junge von Menschen in der dritten Person? War sein Ekel gegen diese Rasse etwa so groß, dass er nicht als so einer angesehen werden wollte? Seine momentane Situation verdrängend, hakte er weiter nach; er hoffte, dass der andere darauf eingehen und ihn vielleicht sogar in Ruhe lassen würde. „Wie meinst du das?"

Der Angeredete hielt inne und verharrte in der Position. Seine Augen spiegelten Hass wider, der genauso tief und unergründlich war wie sie selber. „Die Verhaltensweisen, die ihr an den Tag legt; jedoch von euch strebt an, über der Gesellschaft zu stehen und etwas besonderes zu sein, ein Karrierist. Dabei habt ihr keine Rücksicht auf Verluste und hintergeht sogar Personen, die euch wichtig sind. Geh auf die Straße und schau eine beliebige Person an: Egal, wer es ist, in jedem ihrer Blicke ist Hinterhalt und List, die aus ihrem Egoismus hervorgehen! Es ist einfach nur widerwärtig!" Über seinem Antlitz lag ein tiefer Schatten und sein Mund verzerrte sich ekel erregt. Für einen Moment schien es, als hätten in seinen Mundwinkeln für einen Augenblick ein Paar weißer, fast schon unnatürlich spitzer Eckzähne geglänzt.

„Das stimmt nicht!", verteidigte Naruto zumindest sich. „Nicht alle Menschen sind so!", wobei er seinen Worten selber nur halb so viel Glauben schenkte als er es gerne getan hätte. Denn ihm persönlich fiel spontan kein Beispiel ein, dass die genannte Definition des Innenlebens eines Menschen widerlegte. Mit Ausnahme von ihm vielleicht.

Ein skeptischer Blick traf Naruto. Er war nun mal ein Versager, sogar wenn es um Diskussionen ging. „Du hast Recht.", gab er schließlich nach. „Ich schäme mich dafür, ein Mensch zu sein."

„Woher kommt die plötzliche Einsicht?" Die Worte trieften förmlich vor Ironie.

Naruto senkte den Kopf. „Weil jedes einzelne deiner Worte stimmt...", gab er reumütig zu. Er musste eingestehen, dass die Argumente sich nicht entkräften ließen. Dafür hasste er sich. Nein. Dafür hasste er die Menschheit. Sie war genau, wie beschrieben. Voller Tücke und nur auf Eigennutz bedacht. So etwas wie Freundschaft oder Liebe existierte in der heutigen Gesellschaft kaum noch; das, was so als Liebe angepriesen wurde war meist nicht mehr als eine Symbiose zwischen zwei Menschen, die daraus Vorteile für sich selber erbrachten. „Ich... kann auch nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sich die Menschen vor lauter Selbstsucht gegenseitig kaputtmachen...", murmelte er.

Narutos Gegenüber grinste, wobei der von bleichen Lippen umschlossene Mund eine Reihe makelloser Zähne entblößte. Beim genaueren Betrachten erkannte Naruto es diesmal genau: Die Eckzähne jener Person waren tatsächlich auffallend länglich und spitz zulaufend. „Du bist ein lustiges Kerlchen." Der Satz hatte einen Tonfall, der es schwermachte zu erkennen, ob die Worte ernstgemeint waren oder aus purem Sarkasmus entstanden sind. „Es ist fast schon ein bisschen schade, dass du gleich sterben wirst."

Wortlos starrte Naruto ihn an. _Sterben...?_ Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er die Worte zu interpretieren hatte. „Warum sterben...?", murmelte er verwirrt; im Grunde hatte er nur laut gedacht. Die Worte kamen geflüstert aus seinem Mund, eher einem Hauchen gleichend. Nach einem Moment verkrampften sich Narutos Gesichtszüge schlagartig und eine heiße Träne rann über sein fahles, kaltes Gesicht, wie ein kleiner Rinnsal. „Warum hast du mir dann überhaupt geholfen?", fragte er in einem für ihn ungewohnt lauten Tonfall. Ihn interessierte die Antwort nicht wirklich; er war in jenem Moment wie in Trance, gefangen zwischen Verwirrung und zerrüttender Angst. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen, damit sein Unterkiefer nicht zitterte, sei es aus Furcht oder aus Rage.

„Mh..." Der Schwarzhaarige schien zu überlegen. Seine Mimik war im Gegensatz zu der Narutos vollkommen entspannt. „Ich mag keine Ungerechtigkeiten."

Narutos Gesichtszüge entgleisten nun vollkommen. „Willst du mich verarschen?", brüllte er plötzlich los. „Erst spielst du dich großartig auf, weil du mich gerettet hast und dann willst du mich einfach töten?" Reflexartig hob es seine Faust und ließ sie auf das Gesicht des anderen zurasen – doch dieser fing sie mit einem Griff um dessen Handgelenk ab, als sei es etwas alltägliches und nicht der Rede wert. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er für seinen verhältnismäßig schmächtigen Körper eine unglaubliche Kraft in seinen Muskeln ruhen. Der Blonde konnte weder seine Hand bewegen, noch sich aus dem Klammergriff befreien, so sehr er auch zerrte. „L-lass mich gefälligst los!", meckerte er. Seine Wut begann in blinde Panik überzugreifen. „Lass los, verdammt!"

„Nein.", kam lediglich als kühle Antwort. „Was ist denn falsch daran, einen Menschen umzubringen? Ihr tut es doch Tag für Tag. Mit eurer Gier, eurer List und eurer ,Liebe'. Oder hast du dem etwas entgegenzusetzen?" Mit wenig Mühe drückte der Junge Narutos Hand zu Boden und griff nach dessen anderer Hand, um diesem keinerlei Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr zu bieten. Wie er es liebte seine Opfer noch etwas zu schikanieren und die Angst in ihren Augen zu sehen! Es genoss es regelrecht. Es bescherte ihm ein Gefühl von tiefer Befriedigung und Zufriedenstellung. Andere würden es mit „Freude" gleichstellen; doch so etwas kannte der Junge nicht. Seit langer Zeit nicht mehr.

Naruto schluckte. Er wollte etwas erwidern. Doch er konnte nicht; der Fremde hatte Recht. Es gab keinen Grund, einen Menschen nicht zu töten. Einer mehr oder weniger würde auch nicht auffallen. Und die Hinterbliebenen würden über den Verlust hinwegkommen, sei es früher oder später – es sei denn, man hatte, wie Naruto, keine Verwandten und war allein. Dann hatte man ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren.

„Halt still.", sagte er nur. Er hatte sein Opfer zur genüge in die Ecke getrieben und er hatte keine Lust mehr auf unnötige Anstrengungen. Naruto ließ locker; er sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, sich zu wehren. Sein Schicksal war besiegelt. Sein Leben würde beendet werden, ehe es ordentlich angefangen hatte; er hatte nichts erreicht, wovon er hätte behaupten können, stolz darauf zu sein. Er fühlte sich miserabel. Mit einem Mal ergriff ihn vollkommene Gleichgültigkeit und er wollte es einfach so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen gefiel die Reaktion. Würde sich jedes seiner Opfer so einfach hingeben, müsste er sich wesentlich weniger bemühen. Wobei... Das wäre ja langweilig.

Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem Narutos mit quälend langsamen Tempo. Er wollte sich an dem Anblick dieses Jungen, wie er hilflos da hockte und um sein Leben bangte, ergötzen, sich davon mir Genugtuung erfüllen lassen. Der Blonde kniff die Augen zusammen. Der Gedanke, von einem Fremden befummelt zu werden, erfüllte ihn so mit Ekel, dass sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten. Umso erstaunter war er, als dieser sich nicht an seinem Mund zu schaffen machte, sondern eher auf den Hals fixiert war. Mit seinen Zähnen nahm er Narutos Kragen und zog ihn zur Seite, um zumindest eine kleine Stelle des blanken Halses freizulegen.

_Was tut er da?_, fragte Naruto sich. Sein Gedanke würde schlagartig unterbrochen, als er ein Geräusch dicht an seinem Ohr vernahm, welches klang, als würde jemand in eine überreife Fleischtomate beißen, gefolgt von einem stechenden Schmerz. Unbewusst krallte Naruto seine Finger in die weiche Erde. Vor lauter Schreck war er unfähig, bewusst zu agieren. Das einzige, was er tat, war ein leises Stöhnen von sich zu geben.

Rasch trat das warme, dunkelrote Blut an die Oberfläche. Der Junge zog seine spitzen Zähne aus dem Fleisch und saugte sich gierig an der tiefen Wunde fest. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er von den Handgelenken seines Opfers abgelassen und hielt stattdessen dessen Schultern fest, damit dieses auch stets in seiner Sitzposition blieb und das Mahl nicht durch unnötige Bewegungen störte.

Naruto wurde schwindlig, obwohl er noch kaum Blut verloren hatte; es war einfach alles zu viel für ihn. Er hatte keine Lust sich noch zu quälen, indem er sich am Leben erhielt. Stattdessen entspannte er sich, in erster Linie einfach, weil er keine Kraft mehr hatte, und ließ den fremden Jungen gewähren. Er registrierte nicht einmal mehr wirklich, was dieser genau mit ihm anstellte; zu müde war er. Müde, dieses ewig vor sich hin gehende Leben zu führen. Müde, Zeuge unzähliger Grausamkeiten dieser Welt zu sein. Und müde, sich am Leben zu erhalten, obwohl es keinen Anlass dazu gab.

Unbewusst rann eine weitere Träne über sein inzwischen bleiches Gesicht. Sein Blick war leer und die sonst glänzenden Augen matt und trüb. Das einzige, was er tat, war in den dunklen Himmel zu starren; kein Stern war zu sehen, der das Firmament erleuchtete, und auch der Mond war verschleiert von grauen Wolken, was das von ihm ausgehende Leuchten gelblich und schummrig wirken ließ. Erschöpft schloss Naruto die Augen, ehe alles schwarz um ihn herum wurde. Das letzte, was er noch wahrnahm, war der pochende Schmerz in seiner Halsbeuge, der mit Mal zu Mal abzunehmen schien.

Dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	5. Zwielicht

Naruto zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er die seltsam vertraute Stimme vernahm. Ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm vom Nacken aus die Wirbelsäule hinab. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht sagen, dass es an der Kälte und dem Regen lag. Es war die Gewissheit, das gefunden zu haben, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Die Stimme glich mehr einem Hauchen, das den Gehörsinn betörte und dem man stundenlang lauschen könnte, denn einer menschlichen Stimme. Es jagte Naruto Angst sein, das Gefühl zu haben, sich so leicht einlullen zu lassen. Normal war es definitiv nicht.

Wie versteinert saß er da und starrte auf die flackernde Laterne auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Weges. Jegliche seiner Bewegungen waren erstarrt, nur sein Atem ging noch, jedoch flach; er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen; sein Körper verweigerte ihm diesen Befehl.

Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille. Nur das Prasseln des Regens und das angestrengte Atmen des Jungen waren zu hören. Weiterhin stierte er auf die gusseiserne Lampe und beobachtete die Mücken; sie schwirrten aufgebracht um die Lichtquelle herum. Es hatte den Anschein, als wollten sie jedem einzelnen Regentropfen ausweichen wollen.

„Im Gegensatz zu gestern bist du heute ziemlich schweigsam.", stellte der junge Mann hinter Naruto ein wenig belustigt fest. Selbstbewusst trat er hervor und stellte sich ihm entgegen. Aufgrund des gelblichen Laternenlichts hinter ihm fiel ein Schatten auf Naruto, wodurch dieser hoch blickte. Im ersten Moment sah er aufgrund dessen nur die dunkle Silhouette einer Person seines Alters, die unter einem Regenschirm stand.

Ehrfürchtig schwieg Naruto. Allein das Auftreten der Person war so eindrucksvoll, dass es wohl jedem im ersten Moment die Sprache verschlagen würde.

Geduldig wartete der Dunkelhaarige auf eine Antwort. Naruto brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich zu fassen und seinen verloren gegangenen Mut wieder aufzubringen. Schließlich brachte er doch einen gescheiten Satz hervor, ohne gleich bei der ersten Silbe zu stottern. „Was würdest du an meiner Stelle denn sagen?", entgegnete er und versuchte so selbstbewusst wie möglich zu klingen, was ihm dennoch nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Das Zittern war auch auf seine Stimmbänder und Lippen übergegangen.

Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als platzierte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen, musst du wissen."

Jetzt war Naruto sich sicher, dass er jener belustigt drein blickte und ihn verspottete. Dem Jungen krampfte sich aus Scham der Magen zusammen und er senkte den Blick wieder, spürte die des Anderen aber weiterhin auf sich.

„Kein Grund, gleich eingeschnappt zu sein.", meinte dieser daraufhin beschwichtigend, allerdings in einem Tonfall, der den Satz nach einem Vorwurf klingen ließ. Abwartend schaute er vom Stand aus auf Naruto herab. Man hörte das intensive Geräusche, wie die Regentropfen auf der Oberfläche des Schirms prasselten.

Naruto stand auf, um größer und selbstsicherer zu wirken. Auffällig war, dass sein Gegenüber, vor dem er solch einen Respekt hatte, höchstens einen Finger breit größer als er selber war.

„Was hast du gestern gemacht?", wollte jener wissen und zwang sich dazu, direkt in die glänzenden schwarzen Augen zu gucken.

Der Besitzer dieser tat nachdenklich. „Gestern... Lass mich überlegen. Gestern habe ich ziemlich viel gemacht." Sein Blick war tiefgründig und undefinierbar. Man hatte den Eindruck, sich in ihnen zu verlieren, wenn man zu lange hineinschaute. „Stell deine Frage doch einfach ein wenig präziser – ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir dann weiterhelfen kann."

Naruto presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er war sich sicher, dass der Befragte wusste, was er wissen wollte Er war sich nur nicht sicher, wie er die Frage stellen sollte, ohne dass es allzu paranoid klang. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte er ziemlich lange überlegt, denn kurz bevor er dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, hörte er ihm wieder die Stimme des Anderen zuvorkommen.

„Du willst wissen, was gestern Abend geschehen ist, als wir aufeinander getroffen sind, habe ich Recht?" Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte er gewusst, was Naruto denkt, und kam ihm somit zuvor. „Und wie du nach Hause gekommen bist.", führte er dessen Gedanken zu Ende.

Der Regen hörte auf und die Wolken lichteten sich so weit, dass sie den Mondschein passieren ließen. Der junge Mann im schwarzen Anzug schloss seinen Regenschirm und senkte de Arm, mit dessen Hand er diesen hielt. Das fahle Mondlicht fiel auf ihn und tauchte sein Gesicht in einen matten Schimmer. Nun sag er wesentlich unbedrohlicher aus, sogar ein wenig aufgeschlossen. Seine Mundwinkel zeigten ein wenig nach oben; ein kaum merkliches, süffisantes Lächeln.

„Du solltest etwas besser auf deine Schlüssel aufpassen.", meinte er mit jener Miene und holte aus seiner Hosentasche einen Ring, an dem ein paar Schlüssel befestigt waren und leise klimperten. Auf seinem Zeigefinger hielt er diesen vor Narutos Nase. Verwirrt griff dieser zunächst in seine eigenen Hosentaschen, musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich ohne Schlüssen losgegangen war und griff schnell nach denen, die ihm vor das Gesicht gehalten wurden.

„W-wo hast du die her?", wollte Naruto wissen. Unbewusst war der Ton in seiner Stimme so gefärbt, dass es fordernder klang, als es ihm in seiner derzeitigen Situation zustand.

„Sie waren in deiner Hosentasche.", kam die knappe Antwort, nicht ohne ein wenig Hohn. „Irgendwie musste ich dich ja zu dir nach Hause bekommen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du so zäh wärst?" Diesmal verzog sich sein Mund zu einem dezenten Grinsen, dem Naruto mit einem eingeschüchterten Verziehen seines Mundes entgegnete. Mit seiner Faust umschloss er die Schlüssel. Er verstand gar nichts mehr; anstatt aufgeklärt zu werden taten sich nur noch mehr Ungereimtheiten auf.

„Ich verstehe das nicht...", murmelte er letztendlich vollkommen eingeschüchtert. Wieder mied er den Augenkontakt; es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm dabei jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen und er hatte Angst, dem intensiven Blick nicht standhalten zu können. „Warum hast du mich am Leben gelassen, wenn du mich umbringen könntest?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein kleinlautes Flüstern.

Der Angesprochene trat einen Schritt an Naruto heran. Sie standen davor schon dicht beieinander, doch nun waren zwischen ihnen nur noch wenige Zentimeter. „Gestern war einfach kein guter Tag für dich zum Sterben. Morgen vielleicht.", kam die unerwartet sarkastische Antwort. Anscheinend hatte sein unheimlicher Freund einen Sinn für Humor, auch wenn er schwarz wie einen Sonnenfinsternis war. „Spaß beiseite. Ich war auch erstaunt. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es bewusst getan hätte.", gab er zu. Dem Blonden bereiteten sowohl diese Aussage als auch die Nähe des Anderen starkes Herzklopfen; er spürte, wie sein Herz regelrecht gegen den Brustkorb hämmert. „Als ich gesehen hatte, wie du immer noch da gelegen hast, konnte ich dich nicht liegen lassen – bilde dir nichts darauf ein; es wäre nur zu gefährlich für mich gewesen." Mit dem letzten Satzteil betonte er nochmal, dass er es aus purem Eigennutz getan hätte. Er hob seinen Kopf etwas, um auf Naruto herab schauen zu können. „Allerdings scheinst du ein interessantes Kerlchen zu sein. Darum werde ich dir nichts tun." Mit seiner Hand fasste er an Narutos Hals und untersuchte die Stelle, in die er sich am vorigen Abend noch verbissen hatte. „Erstmal. Erwarte nicht, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst", unterstrich er seinen Satz daraufhin.

Naruto spürte eine Gänsehaut, die sich seltsamerweise aber angenehm anfühlte. Die Hand war eiskalt, doch erfüllte sie ihn mit einem Gefühl von Wärme. Im direkten Gegensatz zu ihrer ersten Begegnung berührte dessen Gegenüber ihn wesentlich sanfter, fast schon behutsam. Dabei begutachtete er die beiden dunklen Punkte und musterte sie skeptisch. Jener spürte die Blicke und fragte unschuldig: „Was ist?" Er versuchte so zahm wie möglich zu klingen, damit er es sich im letzten Moment nicht doch noch verscherzte. Überrascht spürte er, wie die Hand mit einer raschen Bewegung von seinem Hals weggezogen wurde. „Nichts.", bekam er zur Antwort. „Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass jemand so widerspenstig sein kann."

Fragend blickte er drein und legte den Kopf schief. „Wie meinst du das?" Seine Angst verschwand zunehmend und auch sein Pulsschlag verlangsamte sich, bis er wieder fast völlig normal war. Unerklärlicherweise wurde die Angst zunehmend von einer Art Verbundenheit verdrängt. Nichtsdestotrotz war es Naruto nicht ganz geheuer; so nahe hatte er sich noch niemandem gefühlt, zumindest so weit seine Erinnerungen zurückreichten. Es war merkwürdig und zugleich angenehm.

Kopfschütteln. „Unwichtig. Ich werde es dir noch früh genug sagen. Du solltest nach Hause – du musst morgen doch zur Schule, ohne täusche ich mich da?"

Schule. Natürlich. Das hatte Naruto inzwischen verdrängt. Er seufzte wehleidig. „Nein... Ich will da nicht mehr hingehen. Mich wird doch ohnehin niemand vermissen." Den letzten Satz betonte er so, dass es eher klang, als ob er niemanden vermissen würde. „Warum interessierst du dich dafür?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Befragte grinste wieder ein wenig belustigt. „Eine gute Schulbildung ist wichtig. Ohne kommt man nicht weit im Leben." Mit den Worten tippte er gegen die Stirn des Kleineren. Die Aussage schien zwar ernst gemeint zu sein, klang dennoch ziemlich ironisch, besonders im Hinblick auf seine eigene Tätigkeiten; nachts auf Friedhöfen Herumlungern, gegebenenfalls Menschen, die sich dorthin verirrt haben, Anfallen und ihnen in den Hals Beißen. Ein tolles Vorbild. „Außerdem verspreche ich mir so einiges von dir, nachdem du wieder hier aufgetaucht bist – allein, weil du den Mut hattest. Enttäusche mich nicht, sonst bringe ich das, was gestern eigentlich mit dir hätte passieren sollen, auf wesentlich schmerzvollere Weise zu Ende, dafür aber ordentlich." Naruto schluckte und nickte nur ergeben. Er wollte zwar nicht, doch traute er sich nicht zu widersprechen, da er befürchtete, dass dies sein Todesurteil bedeuten könnte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns demnächst wiedersehen." Der Klang in der Stimme vermittelte etwas, das wie Vorfreude klang, auch wenn man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob so eine Person überhaupt positive Gefühle empfinden konnte. Doch Naruto machte sich nichts daraus, so lange er unbeschadet blieb; und mit der Ankündigung auf ein Wiedersehen machte er sich Hoffnungen, dort Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen. Wieder nickte er nur. Doch eines ließ ihn nicht los. „Aber woher soll ich wissen, wo du bist?"

Ein kurzer Augenblick der Stille. „Du musst es nicht wissen. Es reicht, dass ich weiß, wo du sein wirst." Der Unterton ließ keine Unklarheiten offen – es bedeutete, dass er immer wusste, wo Naruto sich aufhalten würde. Dieser schluckte. „Und nur, dass wir uns verstehen: Du wirst niemandem von mir erzählen. Ansonsten stehe ich innerhalb deiner nächsten drei Wimpernschläge vor dir und werde dir den Garaus machen." Bedrohlich tippte er ihm gegen die Stirn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Verstanden?"

„J-ja...", stammelte Naruto und schaffte es erst nach mehreren Anläufen, das Wort verständlich auszusprechen. Seine Hände zu Fäusten ballend zwang er sich dazu, keine Widerrede von sich zu geben.

Der Ton milderte sich wieder. „Gut. Wir sehen uns dann, Naruto."

Naruto, der bedrückt nach unten geschaut hatte – oder besser gesagt auf die Brust des Anderen -, hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihn irritiert an. „Du weißt meinen Namen? Woher?", drängte er, doch es blieb unbeantwortet.

„Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis.", entgegnete der Größere der beiden und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. Trotz seiner unheimlichen Aura strahlte er etwas Verspieltes aus, auch wenn jener sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was für Spiele das waren, geschweige denn ob er in diesen involviert sein wollte. „Ich werde dir mehr erklären, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Vielleicht sogar früher, als dir lieb ist." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging seines Weges, der direkt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung führte, aus der Naruto gekommen war.

„Warte!", rief dieser zügig und hielt den eigentlich Fremden an der Schulter, um ihn aufzuhalten, zumindest für den Moment. „Ich will auch deinen Namen wissen!"

Dieser drehte sich um und musterte Naruto leicht verwundert. „Meinen Namen? Ich bin dir gegenüber nicht verpflichtet, meinen Namen zu nennen.", stellte er in einem Ton klar, der etwas harscher als beabsichtigt ausfiel. Trotz dessen blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick über Narutos Gesicht gleiten, welches wieder voller Entschlossenheit war. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Sasuke. Mehr ihn dir gut, ich bin kein Jemand, der sich gerne wiederholt oder ständig ausfragen lässt." Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, überhaupt dazu zu kommen, ihn zu erfahren." Ohne weiteres drehte er sich um, befreite sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus Narutos Schultergriff und ging weiter. Dieser bliebt zurück, doch sprach ihn abermals an. „Du bist gar nicht so böse, wie du tust, habe ich Recht?" Seine Neugierde zwang ihn einfach dazu, diese Frage zu stellen.

Sasuke hatte seinen Kopf geradeaus gerichtet, blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, würdigte Naruto aber nicht eines einzigen weiteren Blickes. „Böse...? Das ist doch nur ein Wort. Es gibt kein wirkliches Gut oder Böse." Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute den Mond an, der als große, flache Scheibe am finsteren Sternenhimmel zu sehen war. „Sag, was wäre der Tag ohne die Nacht? Was wäre das Leben ohne den Tod?" Sasukes Kopf senkte sich wieder und er schaute in Richtung des Weges, den er eingeschlagen hatte. „Erst durch dieses sogenannte Böse lernt ihr doch erst, das vermeintliche Gute zu schätzen, notfalls durch Selbstjustiz." Nach Beendigung seines Satzes ging er weiter.

Verdattert blieb Naruto zurück. Einerseits war er erfüllt von einem Gefühl zwischen Erleichterung, Freude und verbleibender Angst, andererseits war er überwältigt von den Worten, die er soeben zu hören bekommen hatte. Von dem Standpunkt aus hatte er es noch gar nicht betrachtet.

Vielleicht konnte er von Sasuke ja noch eine Menge lernen.


	6. Mondlicht

Naruto zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als er die seltsam vertraute Stimme vernahm. Ein kalter Schauer jagte ihm vom Nacken aus die Wirbelsäule hinab. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht sagen, dass es an der Kälte und dem Regen lag. Es war die Gewissheit, das gefunden zu haben, wonach er gesucht hatte.

Die Stimme glich mehr einem Hauchen, das den Gehörsinn betörte und dem man stundenlang lauschen könnte, denn einer menschlichen Stimme. Es jagte Naruto Angst sein, das Gefühl zu haben, sich so leicht einlullen zu lassen. Normal war es definitiv nicht.

Wie versteinert saß er da und starrte auf die flackernde Laterne auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Weges. Jegliche seiner Bewegungen waren erstarrt, nur sein Atem ging noch, jedoch flach; er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen; sein Körper verweigerte ihm diesen Befehl.

Einige Momente lang herrschte Stille. Nur das Prasseln des Regens und das angestrengte Atmen des Jungen waren zu hören. Weiterhin stierte er auf die gusseiserne Lampe und beobachtete die Mücken; sie schwirrten aufgebracht um die Lichtquelle herum. Es hatte den Anschein, als wollten sie jedem einzelnen Regentropfen ausweichen wollen.

„Im Gegensatz zu gestern bist du heute ziemlich schweigsam.", stellte der junge Mann hinter Naruto ein wenig belustigt fest. Selbstbewusst trat er hervor und stellte sich ihm entgegen. Aufgrund des gelblichen Laternenlichts hinter ihm fiel ein Schatten auf Naruto, wodurch dieser hoch blickte. Im ersten Moment sah er aufgrund dessen nur die dunkle Silhouette einer Person seines Alters, die unter einem Regenschirm stand.

Ehrfürchtig schwieg Naruto. Allein das Auftreten der Person war so eindrucksvoll, dass es wohl jedem im ersten Moment die Sprache verschlagen würde.

Geduldig wartete der Dunkelhaarige auf eine Antwort. Naruto brauchte einige Augenblicke, um sich zu fassen und seinen verloren gegangenen Mut wieder aufzubringen. Schließlich brachte er doch einen gescheiten Satz hervor, ohne gleich bei der ersten Silbe zu stottern. „Was würdest du an meiner Stelle denn sagen?", entgegnete er und versuchte so selbstbewusst wie möglich zu klingen, was ihm dennoch nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Das Zittern war auch auf seine Stimmbänder und Lippen übergegangen.

Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte es den Anschein, als platzierte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen, musst du wissen."

Jetzt war Naruto sich sicher, dass er jener belustigt drein blickte und ihn verspottete. Dem Jungen krampfte sich aus Scham der Magen zusammen und er senkte den Blick wieder, spürte die des Anderen aber weiterhin auf sich.

„Kein Grund, gleich eingeschnappt zu sein.", meinte dieser daraufhin beschwichtigend, allerdings in einem Tonfall, der den Satz nach einem Vorwurf klingen ließ. Abwartend schaute er vom Stand aus auf Naruto herab. Man hörte das intensive Geräusche, wie die Regentropfen auf der Oberfläche des Schirms prasselten.

Naruto stand auf, um größer und selbstsicherer zu wirken. Auffällig war, dass sein Gegenüber, vor dem er solch einen Respekt hatte, höchstens einen Finger breit größer als er selber war.

„Was hast du gestern gemacht?", wollte jener wissen und zwang sich dazu, direkt in die glänzenden schwarzen Augen zu gucken.

Der Besitzer dieser tat nachdenklich. „Gestern... Lass mich überlegen. Gestern habe ich ziemlich viel gemacht." Sein Blick war tiefgründig und undefinierbar. Man hatte den Eindruck, sich in ihnen zu verlieren, wenn man zu lange hineinschaute. „Stell deine Frage doch einfach ein wenig präziser – ich bin mir sicher, dass ich dir dann weiterhelfen kann."

Naruto presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er war sich sicher, dass der Befragte wusste, was er wissen wollte Er war sich nur nicht sicher, wie er die Frage stellen sollte, ohne dass es allzu paranoid klang. Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte er ziemlich lange überlegt, denn kurz bevor er dazu kam, etwas zu sagen, hörte er ihm wieder die Stimme des Anderen zuvorkommen.

„Du willst wissen, was gestern Abend geschehen ist, als wir aufeinander getroffen sind, habe ich Recht?" Es hatte den Anschein, als hätte er gewusst, was Naruto denkt, und kam ihm somit zuvor. „Und wie du nach Hause gekommen bist.", führte er dessen Gedanken zu Ende.

Der Regen hörte auf und die Wolken lichteten sich so weit, dass sie den Mondschein passieren ließen. Der junge Mann im schwarzen Anzug schloss seinen Regenschirm und senkte de Arm, mit dessen Hand er diesen hielt. Das fahle Mondlicht fiel auf ihn und tauchte sein Gesicht in einen matten Schimmer. Nun sag er wesentlich unbedrohlicher aus, sogar ein wenig aufgeschlossen. Seine Mundwinkel zeigten ein wenig nach oben; ein kaum merkliches, süffisantes Lächeln.

„Du solltest etwas besser auf deine Schlüssel aufpassen.", meinte er mit jener Miene und holte aus seiner Hosentasche einen Ring, an dem ein paar Schlüssel befestigt waren und leise klimperten. Auf seinem Zeigefinger hielt er diesen vor Narutos Nase. Verwirrt griff dieser zunächst in seine eigenen Hosentaschen, musste feststellen, dass er tatsächlich ohne Schlüssen losgegangen war und griff schnell nach denen, die ihm vor das Gesicht gehalten wurden.

„W-wo hast du die her?", wollte Naruto wissen. Unbewusst war der Ton in seiner Stimme so gefärbt, dass es fordernder klang, als es ihm in seiner derzeitigen Situation zustand.

„Sie waren in deiner Hosentasche.", kam die knappe Antwort, nicht ohne ein wenig Hohn. „Irgendwie musste ich dich ja zu dir nach Hause bekommen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet du so zäh wärst?" Diesmal verzog sich sein Mund zu einem dezenten Grinsen, dem Naruto mit einem eingeschüchterten Verziehen seines Mundes entgegnete. Mit seiner Faust umschloss er die Schlüssel. Er verstand gar nichts mehr; anstatt aufgeklärt zu werden taten sich nur noch mehr Ungereimtheiten auf.

„Ich verstehe das nicht...", murmelte er letztendlich vollkommen eingeschüchtert. Wieder mied er den Augenkontakt; es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm dabei jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen und er hatte Angst, dem intensiven Blick nicht standhalten zu können. „Warum hast du mich am Leben gelassen, wenn du mich umbringen könntest?" Seine Stimme war nur noch ein kleinlautes Flüstern.

Der Angesprochene trat einen Schritt an Naruto heran. Sie standen davor schon dicht beieinander, doch nun waren zwischen ihnen nur noch wenige Zentimeter. „Gestern war einfach kein guter Tag für dich zum Sterben. Morgen vielleicht.", kam die unerwartet sarkastische Antwort. Anscheinend hatte sein unheimlicher Freund einen Sinn für Humor, auch wenn er schwarz wie einen Sonnenfinsternis war. „Spaß beiseite. Ich war auch erstaunt. Es ist nicht so, dass ich es bewusst getan hätte.", gab er zu. Dem Blonden bereiteten sowohl diese Aussage als auch die Nähe des Anderen starkes Herzklopfen; er spürte, wie sein Herz regelrecht gegen den Brustkorb hämmert. „Als ich gesehen hatte, wie du immer noch da gelegen hast, konnte ich dich nicht liegen lassen – bilde dir nichts darauf ein; es wäre nur zu gefährlich für mich gewesen." Mit dem letzten Satzteil betonte er nochmal, dass er es aus purem Eigennutz getan hätte. Er hob seinen Kopf etwas, um auf Naruto herab schauen zu können. „Allerdings scheinst du ein interessantes Kerlchen zu sein. Darum werde ich dir nichts tun." Mit seiner Hand fasste er an Narutos Hals und untersuchte die Stelle, in die er sich am vorigen Abend noch verbissen hatte. „Erstmal. Erwarte nicht, dass du dir alles erlauben kannst", unterstrich er seinen Satz daraufhin.

Naruto spürte eine Gänsehaut, die sich seltsamerweise aber angenehm anfühlte. Die Hand war eiskalt, doch erfüllte sie ihn mit einem Gefühl von Wärme. Im direkten Gegensatz zu ihrer ersten Begegnung berührte dessen Gegenüber ihn wesentlich sanfter, fast schon behutsam. Dabei begutachtete er die beiden dunklen Punkte und musterte sie skeptisch. Jener spürte die Blicke und fragte unschuldig: „Was ist?" Er versuchte so zahm wie möglich zu klingen, damit er es sich im letzten Moment nicht doch noch verscherzte. Überrascht spürte er, wie die Hand mit einer raschen Bewegung von seinem Hals weggezogen wurde. „Nichts.", bekam er zur Antwort. „Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass jemand so widerspenstig sein kann."

Fragend blickte er drein und legte den Kopf schief. „Wie meinst du das?" Seine Angst verschwand zunehmend und auch sein Pulsschlag verlangsamte sich, bis er wieder fast völlig normal war. Unerklärlicherweise wurde die Angst zunehmend von einer Art Verbundenheit verdrängt. Nichtsdestotrotz war es Naruto nicht ganz geheuer; so nahe hatte er sich noch niemandem gefühlt, zumindest so weit seine Erinnerungen zurückreichten. Es war merkwürdig und zugleich angenehm.

Kopfschütteln. „Unwichtig. Ich werde es dir noch früh genug sagen. Du solltest nach Hause – du musst morgen doch zur Schule, ohne täusche ich mich da?"

Schule. Natürlich. Das hatte Naruto inzwischen verdrängt. Er seufzte wehleidig. „Nein... Ich will da nicht mehr hingehen. Mich wird doch ohnehin niemand vermissen." Den letzten Satz betonte er so, dass es eher klang, als ob er niemanden vermissen würde. „Warum interessierst du dich dafür?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Befragte grinste wieder ein wenig belustigt. „Eine gute Schulbildung ist wichtig. Ohne kommt man nicht weit im Leben." Mit den Worten tippte er gegen die Stirn des Kleineren. Die Aussage schien zwar ernst gemeint zu sein, klang dennoch ziemlich ironisch, besonders im Hinblick auf seine eigene Tätigkeiten; nachts auf Friedhöfen Herumlungern, gegebenenfalls Menschen, die sich dorthin verirrt haben, Anfallen und ihnen in den Hals Beißen. Ein tolles Vorbild. „Außerdem verspreche ich mir so einiges von dir, nachdem du wieder hier aufgetaucht bist – allein, weil du den Mut hattest. Enttäusche mich nicht, sonst bringe ich das, was gestern eigentlich mit dir hätte passieren sollen, auf wesentlich schmerzvollere Weise zu Ende, dafür aber ordentlich." Naruto schluckte und nickte nur ergeben. Er wollte zwar nicht, doch traute er sich nicht zu widersprechen, da er befürchtete, dass dies sein Todesurteil bedeuten könnte.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, wir werden uns demnächst wiedersehen." Der Klang in der Stimme vermittelte etwas, das wie Vorfreude klang, auch wenn man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob so eine Person überhaupt positive Gefühle empfinden konnte. Doch Naruto machte sich nichts daraus, so lange er unbeschadet blieb; und mit der Ankündigung auf ein Wiedersehen machte er sich Hoffnungen, dort Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen. Wieder nickte er nur. Doch eines ließ ihn nicht los. „Aber woher soll ich wissen, wo du bist?"

Ein kurzer Augenblick der Stille. „Du musst es nicht wissen. Es reicht, dass ich weiß, wo du sein wirst." Der Unterton ließ keine Unklarheiten offen – es bedeutete, dass er immer wusste, wo Naruto sich aufhalten würde. Dieser schluckte. „Und nur, dass wir uns verstehen: Du wirst niemandem von mir erzählen. Ansonsten stehe ich innerhalb deiner nächsten drei Wimpernschläge vor dir und werde dir den Garaus machen." Bedrohlich tippte er ihm gegen die Stirn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. „Verstanden?"

„J-ja...", stammelte Naruto und schaffte es erst nach mehreren Anläufen, das Wort verständlich auszusprechen. Seine Hände zu Fäusten ballend zwang er sich dazu, keine Widerrede von sich zu geben.

Der Ton milderte sich wieder. „Gut. Wir sehen uns dann, Naruto."

Naruto, der bedrückt nach unten geschaut hatte – oder besser gesagt auf die Brust des Anderen -, hob seinen Kopf und schaute ihn irritiert an. „Du weißt meinen Namen? Woher?", drängte er, doch es blieb unbeantwortet.

„Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis.", entgegnete der Größere der beiden und zwinkerte verschwörerisch. Trotz seiner unheimlichen Aura strahlte er etwas Verspieltes aus, auch wenn jener sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was für Spiele das waren, geschweige denn ob er in diesen involviert sein wollte. „Ich werde dir mehr erklären, wenn wir uns wiedersehen. Vielleicht sogar früher, als dir lieb ist." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging seines Weges, der direkt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung führte, aus der Naruto gekommen war.

„Warte!", rief dieser zügig und hielt den eigentlich Fremden an der Schulter, um ihn aufzuhalten, zumindest für den Moment. „Ich will auch deinen Namen wissen!"

Dieser drehte sich um und musterte Naruto leicht verwundert. „Meinen Namen? Ich bin dir gegenüber nicht verpflichtet, meinen Namen zu nennen.", stellte er in einem Ton klar, der etwas harscher als beabsichtigt ausfiel. Trotz dessen blieb er stehen und ließ seinen Blick über Narutos Gesicht gleiten, welches wieder voller Entschlossenheit war. Ein leiser Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Sasuke. Mehr ihn dir gut, ich bin kein Jemand, der sich gerne wiederholt oder ständig ausfragen lässt." Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, überhaupt dazu zu kommen, ihn zu erfahren." Ohne weiteres drehte er sich um, befreite sich mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus Narutos Schultergriff und ging weiter. Dieser bliebt zurück, doch sprach ihn abermals an. „Du bist gar nicht so böse, wie du tust, habe ich Recht?" Seine Neugierde zwang ihn einfach dazu, diese Frage zu stellen.

Sasuke hatte seinen Kopf geradeaus gerichtet, blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen, würdigte Naruto aber nicht eines einzigen weiteren Blickes. „Böse...? Das ist doch nur ein Wort. Es gibt kein wirkliches Gut oder Böse." Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute den Mond an, der als große, flache Scheibe am finsteren Sternenhimmel zu sehen war. „Sag, was wäre der Tag ohne die Nacht? Was wäre das Leben ohne den Tod?" Sasukes Kopf senkte sich wieder und er schaute in Richtung des Weges, den er eingeschlagen hatte. „Erst durch dieses sogenannte Böse lernt ihr doch erst, das vermeintliche Gute zu schätzen, notfalls durch Selbstjustiz." Nach Beendigung seines Satzes ging er weiter.

Verdattert blieb Naruto zurück. Einerseits war er erfüllt von einem Gefühl zwischen Erleichterung, Freude und verbleibender Angst, andererseits war er überwältigt von den Worten, die er soeben zu hören bekommen hatte. Von dem Standpunkt aus hatte er es noch gar nicht betrachtet.

Vielleicht konnte er von Sasuke ja noch eine Menge lernen.


	7. Regen

Auch, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, tat Naruto am nächsten Morgen das, was Sasuke ihm gesagt hatte:

Er ging zur Schule, so sehr ihm dieser Gedanke auch missfiel.

Trotzdem konnte er es sich nicht erklären, was ihn genau dazu trieb, den Befehl zu befolgen. Das, war er befürchtet hatte, war eingetreten: Er hatte sich von dem Charisma Sasukes einlullen lassen und fühlte sich ohnmächtig, zu widersprechen. Nichtsdestotrotz war es auch etwas anderes. Vertrauen. Er wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber es war da, und zwar so, wie er es noch nie jemandem gegenüber empfunden hatte. Mag sein, dass es dumm war, seinem Bauchgefühl blind zu glauben, doch Naruto hatte seiner eigenen Meinung nach ohnehin nichts zu verlieren.

Den ganzen Morgen über versuchte er, seinen Unmut durch Gleichgültigkeit zu ersetzen; er redete sich ein, dass es ihm egal war, was die anderen über ihn denken mochten, denn das, was sie von ihm hielten, war nicht besser als das, was er von ihnen hielt. Trotzdem hatte er keine Lust über den Vorfall mit Kiba ausgefragt zu werden oder dem Getuschel der Klasse ausgesetzt zu sein, allein schon aus dem einfachen Grund, dass ihn die damit verbundene Lautstärke enorm störte. Und weil es ihn tief im Inneren doch irgendwie verletzte, auch wenn er versuchte, es mit seiner aufgesetzten, fröhlichen Art zu verbergen in erster Linie vor sich selber.

Der Morgen war eigentlich wie jeder andere. Auf dem Weg zur Schule lief alles wie gewohnt ab und Naruto kam ins Grübeln, ob er die letzten zwei Tage nicht vielleicht nur geträumt hätte. Bei der Kontrolle am Spiegel waren die beiden blauen Flecken an seinem Hals nämlich nicht mehr zu sehen gewesen. Konnte es sein, dass seine Verzweiflung sich schon an seiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu schaffen machte und ihm Dinge vorgaukelte, die gar nicht sein _konnten_?

Mit einem Mal war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob er wirklich zur Schule gehen wollte. Wenn sein Gespräch mit Sasuke überhaupt nicht stattgefunden haben sollte, war das ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass er verrückt wurde – und die Schule ihm nicht gut tat, dessen war er sich sicher.

Gelangweilt ging Naruto den Weg zu seiner Schule, ohne seiner Umgebung irgendeine Beachtung zu schenken. Er war vollkommen versunken in seinen Gedanken. So banal es auch klingen mochte, er traute seinem eigenen Hirn nicht mehr.

Nach einer halben Stunde des Fußmarschs – von seinem Zuhause aus war die U-Bahn-Verbindung ziemlich schlecht, somit lohnte es sich mehr, zu Fuß zu gehen – war er bei seiner Schule angekommen. Ein großes, weiß verputztes Gebäude mit einer schönen Grünanlage, welches im Inneren aber nicht anders aus sah als jede andere Schule im Land auch – doch es kümmerte niemanden, schließlich war man hier um zu lernen, und nicht um Dispute über die Architektur des Gebäudes abzuhalten.

Schweigend betrat er das Gebäude. Innen herrschte ein reges Treiben; während die jüngeren Schüler aufgeregt durcheinander wuselten, waren die älteren auf dem Weg zu ihren Unterrichtsräumen. Unauffällig ordnete Naruto sich unter und ging zu seiner Klasse, als er jedoch im oberen Stockwerk, wo sich die älteren Schüler aufhielten, ankam, wurde er sofort entdeckt und das Getuschel begann. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend versuchte er es zu ignorieren und ging mit eiserner Miene weiter. Selbstbewusst schob er die Tür zu seiner Klasse auf – sofort waren alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet.

„Guck nicht so blöd!", hätte er am liebsten gesagt, beschloss aber, dass es klüger wäre, zu schweigen und einfach nicht auf das Zerreißen der Mäuler einzugehen. Kaum hatte er sich hingesetzt, murmelten und lästerten bereits alle in der Klasse.

[i]Bestimmt kommt gleich irgendein dämlicher Kommentar von Kiba...[/i], dachte Naruto verbittert und schielte zum Platz, wo Kiba üblicherweise saß.

Der Tisch war unbesetzt.

Seltsam. Eigentlich war er immer schon eine halbe Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn da; Naruto hatte ihn schon oft herum meckern gehört, wie unvorteilhaft seine Bahnverbindung war. Der Unterricht begann aber schon in fünf Minuten.

Konnte es etwas mit dem Vorfall zu tun haben? War möglicherweise doch etwas daran?

Naruto beugte sich seitlich zu Hinata. Sie begleitete Kiba jeden Morgen, da sie im selben Bezirk wohnten; abgesehen davon war sie aus der gesamten Klassenstufe die Person, die Naruto am respektvollsten behandelte.

„Hinata... Wo ist Kiba abgeblieben?"

Hinata zuckte zusammen und schaute verdattert zu Naruto, wobei sie ein wenig rot um die Nase wurde. Sie war nicht nur sehr schreckhaft, sondern an sich auch irgendwie seltsam. Aber wenigstens war sie ruhig und kein Lästermaul. Zumindest das konnte man an ihr schätzen.

„N-Naruto-kun...", stotterte sie leise. Ihr war die plötzliche körperliche Nähe unangenehm „Ähm..."

Naruto wartete. Wie so oft, wenn er sie etwas fragte. Bis sie einen gescheiten Satz aus ihrem Mund bekam, dauerte es schon seine Weile. Das war ein Minuspunkt.

„Kiba-kun liegt im... Krankenhaus...", vollendete sie ihre Aussage schließlich und schaute schüchtern weg.

[i]Im Krankenhaus?[/i], wiederholte Naruto in seinem Inneren ungläubig und schaute das Mädchen nach seiner Aussage verdutzt an. „Was hat er?", erkundigte er sich. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen um seinen unfreiwilligen Feind machte, vielmehr hatte er Angst, dass sich die Aktion herum sprach und ein noch schlechteres Licht auf ihn warf. Das konnte er sich einfach nicht leisten.

Hinata schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Sein Arm ist eingegipst... Der Knochen ist an drei Stellen gebrochen..." Sie senkte den Kopf. „Außerdem hat er eine Magenquetschung und eine gebrochene Rippe... Der Arzt meinte, es machte den Eindruck, als hätte Kiba-kun jemand mit einem Hammer hinein geschlagen..." Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Naruto zu so etwas in der Lage sein sollte.

Und Naruto konnte es sich bei Sasuke nicht vorstellen. Der junge Mann verfügte zwar über eine ordentliche Kraft, aber ein Faustschlag von ihm konnte doch nicht einem Hammer gleich sein... oder?

Die Aussage Hinatas brachte ihn ins Grübeln. Die Vorkommnisse der letzten beiden Tage waren ohnehin unbeschreiblich gewesen. Nicht unbeschreiblich im positiven Sinne; es waren einfach Dinge passiert, bei denen Außenstehende gesagt hätten, dass man verrückt sei. Naruto wusste selber nicht mehr, was er denken und glauben sollte.

Gerade, als er weitere Fragen stellen wollte – ob Kiba seinen Namen erwähnt hatte oder etwas dergleichen -, wurde sein Vorhaben vom Eintreten des Lehrers ins Klassenzimmer unterbrochen. Der Junge setzte sich ordentlich hin und tat, als sei nichts; auch, wenn er die durchdringenden Blicke der anderen in seinem Rücken spürte, so feindselig, als wollten sie ihn aufspießen.

Der weitere Verlauf des Tages war ohne nennenswerte Ereignisse vonstatten gegangen. Wie jeden Tag hatte er die Zeit in der Schule alleine verbracht, somit brachten die Gerüchte, er hätte Kiba ins Krankenhaus geprügelt, auch keine großartigen Veränderungen. Wenigstens war er erleichtert, dass es nichts Negatives mit sich brachte. Positiv würde eh niemals jemand von ihm sprechen, irrelevant, was für eine Leistung er erbringen würde, und sei es die Entdeckung eines Medikamentes gegen Krebs.

Allein. Das beschrieb seinen Zustand am besten.

Genau so machte er sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hatte im Laufe des Vormittags angefangen zu regnen, noch stärker als am Vorabend. Naruto hatte keinen Regenschirm dabei, weshalb er schon auf den ersten Metern bis auf die Knochen durchnässt wurde. So ein Gakuran* (*japanische Bezeichnung für die Schuluniform) bot einfach keinen Schutz vor der Witterung mit seinem dünnen Hemd und Blazer.

Der Himmel war so dicht mit Wolken verhangen, dass es schwer fiel zu glauben, dass sich dahinter so etwas wie die Sonne verbergen sollte. Die Landschaft war durch die Bewölkung so ergraut, als hätte noch nie ein Sonnenstrahl den Boden berührt, geschweige denn diese Decke durchbrochen. Es war ein Anblick purer Tristesse, welcher sich auch auf den Gemütszustand auswirkte.

Naruto konnte sich nicht erklären, weshalb, aber er wollte nicht nach Hause. In der Schule wollte er auch nicht bleiben; ihm verlangte es nach Vergessen. Er dachte daran, sich einfach in eine U-Bahn zu setzen – auch, wenn diese in die entgegengesetzte Richtung seiner Heimstätte fuhr -, aus dem Fenster zu sehen, auch, wenn es da nicht viel zu sehen gab, und zu vergessen. Einfach vergessen, was um ihn herum geschah, und sei es für einen Moment. Es würde ihn mit Glückseligkeit erfüllen bei seinem unbefriedigendem Dasein.

Gedankenverloren und lustlos wankte er im Regen in Richtung des nächsten U-Bahnhofs. Die Kälte und die Nässe nahm er inzwischen nicht mehr wahr. Auf einmal erschien ihm alles unwirklich, selbst wenn er sich sicher sein konnte, dass es real war.

„Dein Zuhause liegt aber in einer anderen Richtung.", riss ihn eine melodische Stimme aus den Gedanken und er fand sich unter einem Regenschirm wieder.

Verwirrt hob Naruto seinen Kopf. Er erkannte die Stimme auf Anhieb. „Sasuke?", fragte er überflüssigerweise, wo er doch sah, dass ebendieser neben ihm stand und ihm Schutz vor dem Schauer bot. Das Gesicht Sasukes war seltsam neutral; es zeigte weder eine Regung von Freude, Langeweile oder einer sonstigen Emotion. Es jagte ihm im ersten Moment etwas Angst ein. „Was machst du hier?", wollte Naruto wissen, nachdem eine erhoffte sichtliche Reaktion ausgeblieben ist. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie stehen geblieben sind.

„Das Wetter ist ideal für einen Spaziergang.", erklärte der Befragte, wobei nachdenklich in den Himmel schaute, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass die Wolkendecke sich nirgendwo auch nur ein Stückchen lichtete. Entgegen Narutos anfänglicher Vermutung, er spräche aus Ironie, klang die Stimme doch ziemlich ernst – genau wie sein Eindruck.

„Du verfolgst mich...", stellte der Blonde schmollend fest und kräuselte die Stirn. „Warum?" Kaum stand der mysteriöse junge Mann vor ihm, brannte es ihn förmlich, jenen wieder auszufragen, wo doch noch so viele Fragen zu klären waren.

Doch dieser drehte sich nur um und musterte skeptisch das Schulgebäude. „Das ist also deine Schule?" Es wahr mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage. Er hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er weiter sprach. „Auf so eine Idee kann auch nur ein Mensch kommen...", murmelte er.

„Was meinst du?" Für Naruto sprach der Schwarzhaarige in Rätseln. Schon vollkommen vergessen hatte er, sich zu erkundigen, woher dieser überhaupt wusste, dass er sich hier aufhielt und zum rechten Zeitpunkt aufkreuzte.

Sasuke ließ seinen Blick weiterhin auf dem Gebäude ruhen. „Darauf, mit einem gefälschten, Perfektion anmutenden Äußeren seine im Gegenzug unperfekten Attribute verschleiern zu wollen. Damit das Wesentliche unsichtbar für die Augen ist aufgrund der aufrechten Illusion." Er zog verächtlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Einfach erbärmlich." Die Wörter spuckte er regelrecht aus.

Naruto legte den Kopf schief. Er verstand nicht so ganz, worauf sein Gesprächspartner hinaus wollte. „Also, mir gefällt es!", kommentierte er, ohne dem tieferen Sinn der Worte Sasukes Beachtung zu schenken.

Sasuke vergrub seine freie Hand in seiner Hosentasche. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du seist wie die anderen auch." Nun wandte er sich wieder direkt Naruto zu. „Wie alle Menschen, die sich mit ihrer willenlosen Hingabe in ihrer Naivität der Gefahr in keiner Weise bewusst sind." Die Miene der Sprechenden wurde ein klein wenig wehmütig – zumindest sah es so aus, denn es war schwer zu erkennen, in seiner Maske der Monotonie eine Emotion herauszulesen. Er bewegte seine Lippen und Naruto glaubte, so etwas wie „Die Glücklichen..." zu hören, war sich aber nicht sicher aufgrund des Lärms, den das Prasseln der Regentropfen auf dem Schirm verursachten.

Einen Augenblick lang schweigend standen beide da, Sasuke mit abgewandtem Blick, Naruto ihn hingegen irritiert anstarrend.

Es regnete unaufhörlich weiter. Im Hintergrund war das aufgeregte Geplapper anderer Schüler zu hören, die sich über das Wetter beschwerten und versuchten, mit ihren Schultaschen ihre Häupter trocken zu halten – mit minderem Erfolg.

Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit schaute Sasuke Naruto an. „Wo wolltest du eigentlich hin?" Anscheinend wusste er doch nicht alles, geschweige denn von den Absichten seines Gegenübers. Dies beruhigte zumindest dessen paranoide Seite, die schon befürchtete, der Andere könnte Gedanken lesen oder sonstiges.

Mit zuckenden Schultern trat Naruto einen Stein weg, der im direkten Umkreis lag. „Einfach weg von hier...", behauptete er und schaute bedrückt zu Boden. Er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen und versuchte deswegen auch, seine Gefühle zu verstecken.

„Weg?", wiederholte Sasuke und blickte fragend drein. „Hast du keine anderen Verpflichtungen?" Er zeigte sich eigenartig interessiert am Privatleben des Jungen.

Wieder ein Zucken mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich denn großartig zu tun haben?" Er hob seinen Kopf und zwang sich zu einem Grinsen, dem man aber ansehen konnte, dass es aufgesetzt war. „Ich habe alle Freiheiten der Welt!" Ohne zu wissen, warum, erzählte er dem Halbfremden einfach von sich – er hätte es nicht erwartet, aber es tat ihm gut.

„Freiheiten, was?" Die Miene des Angesprochenen verdüsterte sich auf einmal. Scheinbar stieß jene Aussage bei ihm auf Unverständnis. „Ich lebe auch in Freiheit, aber keinesfalls wie du. 'Freiheit' zu leben ist nur ein etwas hübscherer Ausdruck dafür, ungebunden zu sein, weil man ohnehin schon alles verloren hat." Im Einklang mit der Mimik mutete auch der Unterton der Stimme Bitterkeit an.

Zum ersten Mal brachte Naruto die Aussage eines anderen zum Nachdenken. „...Alles... verloren...?", sprach er die letzte Phrase bruchstückhaft nach.

„Unwichtig.", winkte Sasuke letztlich ab. „Du solltest nach Hause gehen." Eindringlich schaute er Naruto an. „Wirklich nach Hause.", betonte er nochmals. Dieser aber dachte nicht daran und wollte, da er wieder daran erinnert worden ist, Antworten haben.

„Nichts da!", protestierte er. „Ich will, dass du mir endlich sagst, was es mit dir auf sich hat! Du tauchst einfach aus dem Nichts auf, fällst andere an" - er vermied, zu erwähnen, dass es sich eigentlich um Beißen handelte - „und faselst Zeugs wie ein Philosophiestudent!" Empört streckte er seine Brust heraus, um bedrohlicher zu wirken, auch wenn es unnötig war. „Sag mir endlich, was du von mir willst!", gab er in solch einem Ton von sich, dass es die Aufforderung wie einen Befehl klingen ließ.

Provokant hob Sasuke eine Augenbraue, was seine Arroganz unterstrich. Er machte kein Geheimnis daraus, dass er sich für etwas Besseres hielt als die Leute in seiner Umgebung; so stand er nun auch vor Naruto. Sein Kinn zeigte ein wenig nach oben. „Woher nimmst du dir das Recht, in so einem Ton mit mir zu sprechen?", erfragte er, ohne seine Überheblichkeit erst zügeln zu wollen.

Bei diesem Satz riss Naruto der Geduldsfaden. „Und woher nimmst du dir das Recht, andere krankenhausreif zu schlagen?", brüllte er ihm entgegen. „Woher nimmst du dir das Recht, über andere zu bestimmen?" Aufgebracht biss er die Zähne zusammen. „Das Recht, über deren Leben oder Tod zu bestimmen...!", fügte er leise hinzu, in der Gewissheit, dass er dem Tod selber nahe gewesen war. Vor lauter Rage war Narutos Gesicht in einem Rotton angelaufen und er hatte die gesenkten Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Mir ist alles egal", knurrte er unter zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „verrate mir bloß eines...!"

Interessiert und kein bisschen eingeschüchtert legte Sasuke den Kopf schief und wartete darauf, dass Naruto seine Forderung zu Ende stellte. „Und das wäre?"

„Wer zum Teufel bist du?"


	8. Wut

Die Augenblicke verstrichen unerbittlich; Sasuke hüllte sich selbst in einen beklemmenden Schleier des Schweigens, das Naruto mit einem bedrückenden Gefühl die Luftzufuhr abschnürte.

Vor lauter Anspannung begannen dessen Hände unwillkürlich zu zittern; er ballte sie zu Fäusten, um diese unkontrollierbare Reaktion zu unterdrücken.

Nichtssagend standen sie sich gegenüber und schauten sich gegenseitig in die Augen. Sasuke so gefühllos wie immer, was es schwermachte, seine Gedanken auch nur zu erahnen, Naruto hingegen voller Trotz und Ernst, wie man ihn selten von ihm kannte. Er wollte Antworten, und die konnte er nun mal nicht aus den Augen des anderen herauslesen, so sehr es ihn auch wurmte.

„Warum interessiert es dich so?" fragte Sasuke endlich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde sich nun sogar auf seinem Gesicht ein Hauch von Interesse widerspiegeln. Dennoch ließ sich seine Mimik nur schwer von einem Außenstehenden definieren; es hätte auch genauso gut Spott sein können.

„Weil du in meinem Leben von einen Tag auf den anderen auftauchst und alles auf den Kopf stellst!", brüllte Naruto anklagend. In diesem Moment der Rage war es ihm egal, ob sie jemand hörte; ohnehin hatten bereits ein Großteil der Schüler das Schulgelände verlassen, im Inneren des Gebäudes befanden sich höchstens noch einige Lehrer. Abgesehen von ihnen waren sie allein – so vertieft in die laufende Konversation, dass sie – oder zumindest Naruto – nicht mitbekommen hatten, wie sie die einzigen Verbliebenen waren.

Der Angesprochene legte in sichtlich gespieltem Erstaunen den Kopf schief und tat ahnungslos. Jener blendete seine deutliche Unterlegenheit aus und keifte stattdessen weiter – seine angestaute Wut machte ihn der Gefahr gegenüber, der er sich doch eigentlich bewusst war, blind.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, was mit dir los ist?", zischte der Blonde und machte einen Schritt zurück. Ihn überkam nun unbegründeter Weise ein Anflug von Furcht; er wollte weg von diesem Ort, weg von Sasuke, denn etwas stimmte mit dieser Person ganz und gar nicht.

Unbeeindruckt blieb Sasuke wie angewurzelt stehen und musterte Naruto abwartend, diesmal mit wesentlich mehr Skepsis. Sein Spott war Ernst gewichen. „Solltest du dich nicht lieber glücklich schätzen, dass dich nach der langen Zeit jemand versucht zu unterstützen?"

„'Unterstützen' nennst du das?, entfuhr es dessen Gegenüber. Seine Stimme war von den Strapazen der letzten Tage immer noch heiser und rau. „Du bringst mein ganzes Leben durcheinander!", warf er dem Schwarzhaarigen vor.

Dieser trat einen großen Schritt vor und minimierte die Distanz zwischen sich und seinem Gesprächspartner erheblich, auf noch weniger als das ursprüngliche Maß. Verhöhnend beugte er sich noch vor und kam Naruto auf diese Weise gefährlich nahe. Provokant fasste er mit seiner Hand dessen Kinn und brachte ihn dazu, direkt in seine Augen zu schauen.

Nackte Angst ergriff Naruto und seine Wut legte sich wieder; stattdessen schaltete sich sein Überlebensinstinkt ein, der vom Verstand gesteuert wurde und es schaffte, den Unmut auszublenden. Denn er hatte bereits die Erfahrung machen müssen, dass Sasuke trotz seines unscheinbaren Auftretens mindestens so gefährlich war wie ein Wolf. Aus Reflex kniff Naruto die Augen zusammen; er traute sich nicht, sich aus dem Griff loszureißen und stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und hämmerte von innen gegen seinen Brustkorb.

„Findest du nicht, dass ich dir mit dem Tod ziemlich ausgeholfen hätte?"

Entsetzt riss Naruto die Augen auf, während seine angespannten Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Für einen Moment hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, als hätte sein Herz einen Aussetzer gemacht.

„W-Was...?", stotterte er benommen vor Erstaunen und war sich plötzlich der Gefahr, in der er sich befand, wieder mehr als bewusst. Zaghaft, nicht ohne Angst, suchte er Sasukes Blick; bei dieser Nähe ließ sich erkennen, dass dessen Augen nicht wie auf den ersten Anschein schwarz waren, sondern ein dunkles Grau aufwiesen, das mit der Pupille fast schon zu verschmelzen schien. Es war der direkte Gegensatz zu der inbrünstigen Glut, der Naruto bei ihrem ersten Treffen entgegengeblickt hatte und die ihm einen Schauer durch Mark und Bein fahren ließ, welcher das Bewusstsein der Todesnähe durch jede Zelle des Körpers jagte. Trotz dessen ließ das ruhige Grau die Augen nicht minder bedrohlich aussehen – und doch strahlten sie noch etwas anderes aus. Bloß vermochte Naruto nicht zu sagen, was es war; genauso undurchsichtig wie die Seele war auch der Spiegel zu dieser. Es war deprimierend, sich blind zu bewegen, während die andere Person aus einem selbst lesen konnte wie aus einem offenen Buch. Insbesondere dann, wenn man nicht wusste, wie sich dies verhindern ließ.

Die Augen blieben kalt; in ihnen schien ein Sturm aufzuziehen. „Hm? Was meinst du?", hakte Sasuke weiter nach und ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich etwas über Naruto lustig zu machen. „Der Tod ist genau genommen keine Strafe,m vielmehr eine Erlösung..." Den letzten Teil des Satzes ließ jener in einem unheilvollen Flüstern ausklingen, das dem Angesprochenen die Bilder ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Schrecken wieder direkt ins Gedächtnis rief.

„L-Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie Naruto panisch und drückte Sasuke im Affekt von sich weg. Seine Neugierde dahin stellend war ihm seine körperliche Unversehrtheit doch wesentlich wichtiger. Ohne ein konkretes Ziel rannte er weg.

Egal wohin, er wollte alleine sein.

Und wenn es sein musste, würde er schon alleine herausfinden, was es mit diesem unheimlichen Typen auf sich hatte!

Sasuke blieb stehen und schaute Naruto nur nach. Er zeigte keine Regung. Lediglich ein Lächeln, das niemand außer ihm als solches identifizieren könnte, stahl sich auf seine blassen Lippen.

Menschen waren schon amüsante Wesen.

Er wusste nicht genau, wie er dorthin gekommen war, aber nun war er ohnehin da.

Die Stadtbibliothek.

Ehrfürchtig ging Naruto zwischen den meterlangen Regalen umher und schaute sich um. Er suchte nach nichts Bestimmtem, jedoch drängte sein Unterbewusstsein ihn, hier nach den ersehnten Antworten zu suchen.

_Das ist doch lächerlich..._, kam es ihm beim Umherschlendern in den Sinn. _Als ob sich hier etwas finden ließe_! Schnell verließ ihn sein Mut; die Bücherei glich eher einem Friedhof für Schriftstücke.

Nicht schon wieder. „Friedhof"...

Ihn packte ein leichtes Schaudern. Es roch zunehmend nach Mottenkugeln und vermodertem Papier und er bezweifelte, hier etwas zu finden, allem voran, da er selber nicht mal wusste, was er denn nun suchte. Er kam sich vor wie in einem dieser billigen Romane, in dem etwas Mysteriöses geschah und sich dann durch Recherche herausstellte, dass es sich mit irdischen Methoden nicht erklären ließ.

Naruto war zwar definitiv kein Freund der Wissenschaft, doch wusste sogar er eines:

Alles muss sich logisch erklären lassen!

Entschieden ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. _Ich darf nicht weglaufen!_, sprach er sich selber nicht vorhandenen Mut zu und stolzierte voran zum Tresen, wo die Bibliothekarin saß und versunken in einem dicken Schmöker war. Entgegen aller Klischees war es zu Narutos eigenem Überraschen keine alte Dame mit Brille und Miene wie in Stein gemeißelt, sondern eine junge Frau, die nicht viel mehr als fünf Jahre älter als er sein konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie...", begann Naruto und wartete darauf, dass die Frau ihm Beachtung schenkte.

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute den Fragenden aus großen Augen an, dass dieser zuerst erschrak; nun gut, ein Punkt für die Klischee-Bibliothekarin. Sie trug eine Brille – und ausgerechnet ein Modell, dass Ränder aus Horn hatte und ihre Augäpfel durch die Gläser hindurch erscheinen ließ, als seien sie aufgeklebt – oder als sein sie ein zweiäugiges Rieseninsekt.

„Ähm..." Vor ihm stand ein Namensschildchen. Der Vorname hieß Shiho, die Kanji des Nachnamens konnte er nicht lesen. „Shiho-san - könnten Sie mir ein Buch mit Mythen, wo aber alles erklärt steht?"

Shiho lehnte sich so weit vor, um Naruto zu beäugen, dass es diesem direkt Angst machte. Aus Reflex beugte er sich nach hinten. „Mythen?", wiederholte sie ein wenig ungläubig. „Jungchen, wenn es logische Erklärungen dafür gäbe, dann wären es keine Mythen.", stellte sie klar und rückte ihre Brille zurecht; unnötig, fand Naruto, denn das dicke Teil konnte bei der Größe und dem damit verbundenen Gewicht doch nur bombenfest sitzen. „Oder bist du etwa einer von diesen Fantasy-Freaks, die auf einmal auf dem Vampir-Trip sind?"

Fragend legte Naruto den Kopf schief. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Das Buch zur Seite legend stand sie auf und kam hinter dem Tresen hervor. „Seit einiger Zeit sind Vampire und Werwölfe wieder im Kommen.", erklärte sie fachmännisch. „Früher waren Elfen, Kobolde und andere Wesen die Lieblinge der Leser; neuerdings sind es die dunklen Gestalten. Alles Humbug, wie ich finde!", kommentierte sie dazu. „Bei den ganzen unterdurchschnittlichen Autoren gehen die ganzen ursprünglichen Mythen verloren!" Ihre Stimme nahm einen klagenden Ton an und sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, wobei sie außer Acht ließ, dass Naruto ihr nur halbherzig zugehört hatte. Stattdessen grübelte er angestrengt.

_Dunkle Gestalten, wie?_ Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Bringen Sie mich zu den Büchern mit diesen Vampir-Geschichten!", entgegnete er schließlich und war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dort etwas zu finden, so lächerlich das auch vorerst klingen mochte. Vielleicht gab es deswegen Vampire ja noch? Weil niemand mehr daran glaubte, dass es sie gibt? Er hatte ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren, sein letztes Fünkchen Verstand hatte er auf dem Friedhof gelassen. Wenn er jetzt vollends durchdrehte, würde es auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr machen.

Mit misstrauischem Blick rümpfte Shiho die Nase. „Na gut! Aber heul mich hinterher nicht voll, wenn die Legenden etwas ganz anderes erzählen als diese Groschenromane!", warnte sie ihren Kunden ausdrücklich.

Groschenromane... Was sollte es schon? Narutos einziges Leben war ein Groschenroman!

Aufgeregt folgte er der Angestellten. Sie passierten zahlreiche Regale, ehe sie in einer der hintersten Ecken der Einrichtung ankamen; alleine hätte Naruto wohl nie hierher gefunden.

„Hier dürfte das sein, was du suchst." Sie zeigte auf eines der Regale. Die Bücher sahen ziemlich alt und verwittert aus, als seien sie schon hunderte Jahre alt. Kein Wunder, es war ja eine öffentliche Bibliothek und nicht jeder behandelte Bücher gleich gut.

„Vielen Dank!", sagte Naruto noch schnell, ehe er sich in die Lektüre stürzte. Aufgeregt blätterte er in den Seiten umher und überflog die Texte mit einer atemberaubenden Geschwindigkeit, als hinge sein Leben davon ab, lediglich, um enttäuscht zu werden. Zahlreiche Fabelwesen kamen ihm im Buch entgegen. Werwölfe, Hybriden, Trolle und auch die Vampire, von denen er sich so viel erhofft hatte – nichts passte ihm, da keiner der Artikel auf die Beschreibung Sasukes passte. Erneut schlug er die Seite mit den Vampiren auf, ums sie sich abermals gründlicher durchzulesen, in der Hoffnung, etwas Entscheidendes übersehen zu haben. Kein Ergebnis.

Nichts, auch gar nichts stimmte überein! Vampire ernährten sich von Blut; aber wusste Naruto, ob Sasuke sich von Blut ernährte? Sie kamen nur in der Nacht heraus; doch war er deutlich später Nachmittag gewesen, als Sasuke ihm vor der Schule aufgelauert hatte. Sie schliefen tagsüber in Särgen; wieder die Frage mit dem Warten vor der Schule. Zumindest sprach das ständige Herumspazieren auf dem Friedhof dafür. Vampire sind unsterblich; wir konnte das sein, unabhängig von Sasuke? Und überhaupt: Vampirbisse verwandeln das Opfer selber in einen Vampir. Dafür, dass er nun laut des Buches untot sein sollte, fühlte Naruto sich aber quicklebendig und keineswegs dürstete es ihm nach Blut – eine mögliche Verwandlung hätte er doch bemerkt. Außerdem wäre Sasuke dann nicht so erstaunt gewesen, dass er überlebt hätte.

Es war einfach zum Haareraufen! Entmutigt ließ Naruto seinen blonden Kopf den Tisch fallen, an dem er saß, und seufzte. Nicht nur, dass er jetzt sogar noch mehr Fragen hatte, er fühlte sich auch noch wie ein abergläubischer Versager. Glaubte tatsächlich daran, dass Vampire existierten! Wütend presste er seine Stirn gegen die Tischplatte. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was ihn so daran störte, unwissend zu sein; wenn Sasuke sich schon mit ihm abgab, dann wollte er auch eingeweiht sein, was auch immer mit diesem Typen los war.

Mit knirschenden Zähnen stand Naruto auf. Er wollte Antworten. Jetzt. Und er würde sie bekommen. Oder notfalls mit dem Tod bezahlen; das spielte auch keine Rolle mehr.


	9. Lichtgestalt

Trotz seines Vorsatzes, den er mit felsenfester Entschlossenheit umsetzen wollte, beschloss Naruto, sich an diesem Abend nicht mehr auf die Suche nach Sasuke zu machen. Der Tag war zur Genüge anstrengend gewesen und er brauchte ein wenig Abstand von seinem unheimlichen Kompagnon. Dieser hatte ohnehin ja erwähnt, dass er ihn finden würde, wenn es an der Zeit war; also würde er schon früher oder später auftauchen. Jedenfalls hoffte Naruto dies, denn zur Zeit besaß er weder die Lust noch die Geduld dazu, sein Anliegen noch großartig länger mit sich herumzutragen und er ungeklärt zu lassen. Ebenso fiel es ihm zunehmend schwerer, seine Neugier in Zaum zu halten. Zwar wusste er, dass es Dinge gab, die man im Leben einfach so sein lassen sollte, wie sie waren... Doch ließ ihm die Ungewissheit keine Ruhe. Trotz dessen beschloss er einfach, nicht allzu viel zu erwarten, notfalls gezwungen. Denn es hatte sich bewährt, dass Sasuke immer dann aufzutauchen pflegte, wenn der Blonde es am wenigstens erwartete und sich in Sicherheit wiegte. Eigentlich praktisch; so musste er sich nicht schon wieder auf den Friedhof wagen, das letzte Mal war schon schmerzlich genug gewesen für seine Nerven. Irgendwo erreichte sogar er seine Grenzen.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Naruto, während er sich inmitten der Menschenmassen in die überfüllte U-Bahn zwängte. Vergebens hatte er auf einen Sitzplatz gehofft – wie auch, direkt zur Rush Hour. Müde griff er nach einem der Haltegriffe und klammerte sich gedankenverloren fest. Die bunten Reklameplakate im Inneren des Waggons sowie die penetrante, übertrieben freundliche Stimme der Durchsage blendete er komplett aus. Er registrierte nicht einmal wirklich, wie schwül und stickig es war. Ihn beschäftigt lediglich das, was er in der Bibliothek gelesen hatte. In Gedanken ging er es nochmals durch und versuchte, sämtliche Ungereimtheiten aus dem Weg zu räumen. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Puzzle, jedoch musste er die Teile zuerst suchen, und dann waren da noch Teile aus Unmengen andere Puzzles, was es fast unmöglich machte, durchzublicken... Nichtsdestotrotz war sein Ehrgeiz geweckt und er versuchte es jedenfalls – was sollte denn großartig passieren, wenn er nur Hypothesen aufstellte? Seine Gedanken hatte er für sich.

Dennoch stellte sich ein Problem quer: Welche Teile entsprachen der Wahrheit – oder konnten sich mindestens auf die Realität beziehen lassen – und welche waren völliger Humbug? Er war noch nie ein sonderlich aufmerksamer Schüler gewesen, somit fiel es ihm ziemlich schwer, darunter zu unterscheiden, was aus der Sicht des Möglichen überhaupt gegeben war und was von vornherein ausgeschlossen werden konnte. Alles, was blieb, waren vage Vermutungen seinerseits.

Lange Zeit – die Fahrt war ja lang genug – verbrachte er damit, zu überlegen, ob seine Vermutung nicht doch etwas vorschnell gewesen war und nur von seiner Paranoia zeugte. Immerhin vermochte er nicht zu sagen, ob ein Vampire unter den in den Büchern beschriebenen Bedingung überhaupt überlebensfähig war. Allein Vampire... Das waren doch nur Fabelwesen – oder nicht?

_Nachtaktiv..._ Nun gut, es hab die seltsamsten Gestalten in dieser Gesellschaft und bei dem Wort kam ihm als erstes ein Bild in den Sinn, das einem typischen Hikikomori galt. Doch auch wenn diese Personen nachtaktiv waren, hieß das nicht, dass sie ihr Haus freiwillig verließen oder mit anderen Leuten in Kontakt traten, geschweige denn in der Sonne anfingen zu brennen... Des Weiteren erschien ihm auch der Standpunkt zweifelhaft, dass sich ein menschliches Wesen – er ging nun mal davon aus – allein von Blut ernähren sollte; allem voran, da er sich doch entsinnen konnte, man aufgeschnappt zu haben, dass Blut wie ein Brechmittel wirken sollte.

_Ach, verdammt!_ Es macht ihn schier verrückt!

In seinen Überlegungen versunken stierte er regelrecht mit leerem Blick vor sich hin und bekam nichts mehr um sich herum mit. Beinahe hätte er die Station, in der er aussteigen musste, verpasst und hat es bloß im allerletzten Moment geschafft, durch die sich bereits schließende Tür zu flitzen. Ungelenk stolperte er auf den Bahnsteig, als bereits die Türen zuknallten und die Bahn mit einem lauten Donnern weiterfuhr. In diesem Augenblick kamen Naruto die Worte Sasukes wieder in den Kopf und er presste die Lippen aufeinander. Mit einem Mal fühlte er, dass jene sich bestätigten, auch wenn er es noch nie so richtig registriert hatte.

_Es stimmt wohl... In dieser... „verkommenen" Gesellschaft macht einer mehr oder weniger nichts aus..._, gab er den Inhalt unbewusst in seinem Kopf wieder. Er rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich beim Aufstehen den Staub von der Hose und Schultasche, ehe er mit wehleidiger Miene seinen Weg nach Hause einschlug.

Schnell schweiften seine Vorstellungen abermals ab, auch wenn er sich dieses Mal Mühe gab, noch auf das Nötigste in seiner Umgebung zu achten. Unter ein paar Räder zu fallen war in einer Großstadt wie Toukyou nicht allzu schwer, wie er schon mehrmals hatte feststellen müssen. Trotz dessen konnte man ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er nicht ganz bei der Sache war und ein wenig benommen wirkte.

Wie sollte er sich denn auch auf das, was vor ihm war, konzentrieren, wenn ihn so viele Dinge auf einmal beschäftigten? Seit einigen Tagen geschahen seltsame, unerklärliche Dinge – Sasuke durfte sich zu diesen „Dingen" zählen – und mit einem Mal wirkte sein ganzes Leben surreal, als spielten sich die Geschehnisse der Welt vor ihm ab, allerdings hinter einem dünnen, doch unzerbrechlichen Glas. Immer öfter überkam ihn der Eindruck, er sei gar nicht wirklich da, nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst.

Narutos Kopf fing plötzlich an zu pochen und allmählich überkam ihn ein Schwindelgefühl. Zwar war es ihm unter Mühen noch möglich, geradeaus zu gehen, abrupt jedoch empfand er die vielen bunten Lichter der Werbetafeln als unheimlich intensiv, dass es in seinen Augen schmerzte. Sie schienen allem Anschein nach überall um ihn herum zu seinen und ihr penetranter Schein schien den Jungen durchbohren zu wollen. Sie blendeten ihn und hinterließen immer wieder für einen Augenblick einen trüben, blinkenden Fleck in seinem Sichtfeld. Der Kopfschmerz wurde stärker und Übelkeit überkam ihn dazu. Seine Beine trugen ihn nur widerwillig weiter und drohten bei jedem Schritt einzuknicken. Verzweifelt riss er sich zusammen, um nicht mitten auf der Straße unter den vielen Leuten zusammenzubrechen, auch wenn sein Körper sich gegen seinen Willen stellte.

Tatsächlich schaffte er es mit Mühe zu der Haustür des Gebäudes, in dem er wohnte. Zum Glück, wie er fand, befand sich das Haus etwas abgelegen von den ganzen Wolkenkratzer und somit von den Menschenmassen, sodass ihn nicht für sein Verhalten schief angucken konnte. Denn inzwischen bestand das, was er sah, fast ausschließlich aus farbenfrohen Lichtblitzen, selbst wenn es keine richtige Quelle für diese gab. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er abwechselnd auseinandergezogen und wieder zusammengedrückt werden. Mit zitternder Hand versuchte Naruto, das Türschloss zu öffnen, um sich im Treppenhaus hinsetzen zu können. Wenn er es schon nicht bis zu seiner Wohnung schaffen würde, wollte er doch einen mehr oder minder ruhigen Platz haben, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. Aber das Schloss verschwamm vor seinen Augen, immer wieder. Es teilte sich, war doppelt und dreifach da, und je mehr er sich darauf zu fixieren versuchte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Entmutigt ließ er den Schlüssel sinken und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche.

_Was ist bloß los mit mir...?_, fragte Naruto sich und Tränen der Angst fluteten seine Augen. Er sah ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, bis seine Sinne sich nicht etwas aufklärten. So setzte er sich auf den Boden, den Rücken gegen die Tür gelehnt. Die Luft blieb ihm immer wieder weg, weshalb er zuerst versuchte, seine stoßweise Atmung zu regulieren. Auch noch zu hyperventilieren konnte er sich in seinem derzeitigen Zustand nicht leisten.

_Ganz ruhig... Es ist nichts..._ In seiner Irritation darüber, wie sich sein Organismus ohne einen ersichtlichen Grund verhielt, redete er sich ein, dass er einfach übermüdet sein musste. Ja... Es musste am Stress der letzten Tage liegen, das war einfach zu viel für ihn gewesen. Weshalb sollte er denn sonst so fertig sein? Müde schloss Naruto seine Augen, um den Lichtern zu entgehen, wartend darauf, dass der Schwindel nachließ, sodass er wieder halbwegs klar sehen konnte.

Draußen war es von einem Augenblick auf den anderen bitterlich kalt geworden und er begann ziemlich zu frieren. Schützend legte er seine Arme um den Oberkörper und zog die Beine an, um so ein wenig seiner Körperwärme zu speichern. Es brachte trotzdem wenig. Die Kälte aus dem Betonboden fuhr mit ungeahnter Intensität durch Narutos Glieder. Sie schien jeden Funken Körperwärme aus ihm zu vertreiben und er zitterte nun am ganzen Leib. Seine Hände wurden für die Verhältnisse seiner gebräunten Haut unnatürlich blass, fast schon bleich. Er bot einen erbärmlichen Anblick.

Mit klappernden Zähnen lehnte der Blonde seine heiße Stirn gegen seine Knie; jene bot einen scharfen Kontrast zu der Temperatur seines restlichen Körpers. Unter Zwang probierte er das Zittern zu unterdrücken – erfolglos. Seine Sinne blieben nach wie vor verflossen, ebenso tanzen die grellen Schimmer unentwegt vor seiner Nase herum, welchen auch das Schließen der Lider keinen Abbruch tat. Der Schmerz wummerte buchstäblich in Narutos Schädel und übte einen unangenehmen Druck aus. Unbewusst hob er seine Hände und legte sie sich auf den Kopf, als wollte er ihn behüten. Die strahlenden Lichtschimmer gingen mit dem Hämmern seines Kopfes einher und mit jedem Augenblick mehr verlor Naruto seinen Orientierungssinn; seine Welt rotierte förmlich, Links war in der nächsten Sekunde Rechts und zwischen Oben und Unten bestand kein Unterschied mehr.

_Es soll aufhören... Ich will das nicht sehen!_, schrie Naruto in Gedanken – ein stummer Schrei, denn selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er es nicht laut aussprechen können. Sein Körper verweigerte ihm jeglichen Befehl, sogar seine Atmung verkrampfte sich immer wieder und funktionierte kaum noch selbstständig. Jetzt wünschte er sich, dass jemand da wäre, der ihm helfen könnte. Aber er war mit seinem Problem allein, so war es immer schon gewesen. Mal wieder wurde es ihm direkt vorgehalten, als wollte sich jemand damit über ihn lustig machen. Es war das genaue Gegenteil dessen. Nämlich die Hölle.

Warme Tränen liefen über das erhitzte Gesicht Narutos. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich immer wieder und er ächzte permanent auf, trotz dessen blieb er größtenteils ruhig sitzen; aus der Ferne sah es höchstens so aus, als säße dort ein junger Mann, der einen nervösen Tic hat. Von außen wirkte er demnach recht harmlos.

Es fiel ihm immer schwerer, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Die Sinneseindrücke überwältigten ihn und machten ihn wahnsinnig. Zu den optischen Reizen hatten sich die Geräusche der Straße, die doch nicht gerade nahe lag, gesellt; es hörte sich an, als läge er mitten auf der Straße, überall das viel zu laute Quietschen von Reifen auf feuchtem Asphalt, die Melodie der Ampeln, das Trappeln von Schritten auf den Fußwegen.

„Nein... Nicht...", entfuhr es mit erstickter Stimme Narutos heiserer Kehle. Er wollte schreien, doch konnte nicht. Er wollte den Lichtern entkommen, den Geräuschen, überhaupt allen Sinneseindrücken seiner Umwelt – und am besten dieser selbst auch, wo sie der Ursprung dieser Überflutung an Reizen war.

Langsam rutschte Naruto an der Wand, gegen die er die ganze Zeit gelehnt gesessen hatte, herunter; er lag schon zur Hälfte auf dem Boden und keuchte angestrengt. Sein Blick war nicht mehr als ein wildes, leeres Starren, als er eine seltsam vertraute Stimme hörte.

„So ist das also.", sagte diese in einem unangenehmen feststellenden Ton, als hätte diese Person keinerlei Gefühl übrig.

Eine Lichtgestalt, die im Gegensatz zu den Blitzen recht dunkel war, tauchte in Narutos Sichtfeld auf. Es war nicht mehr als eine verschwommene Silhouette, die die Umrisse des Körpers erahnen ließ. Und auch wenn sein Geist ermattet war, so wusste er mit absoluter Gewissheit sofort, um wen es sich handeln musste.

Natürlich. Immer dann, wenn er es am wenigsten erwartete. Typisch. Und trotzdem hatte er eben nichts anderes _erwartet_.

Sasuke ging in die Knie und beäugte Naruto mit prüfendem Blick. Dieser war nicht in der Lage, etwas zu erwidern; normalerweise hätte er sich sofort darüber aufgeregt, was dieser zu bedeuten hätte und dass er es hasste, so angeglotzt zu werden. Nun war er gezwungen dazu, zu schweigen und still zu halten, so sehr es ihm missfiel.

„Wie ich es mir dachte.", meinte Sasuke diesmal in neutraler Tonlage und hob Narutos Kinn etwas an, damit dieser ihn direkt anschaute. Er wusste zwar, dass es nicht gewährleistet war, dass dieser erst mitbekam, was er nun sagte, jedoch interessierte es ihn herzlich wenig. Schließlich hatte er nun etwas zu seinem Amüsement.

Mit einer Miene, die aussagte, dass seine Vermutung keinerlei weiterer Bestätigung mehr bedurfte, sprach er ihn an, nicht ohne einen leicht belustigten Unterton.

„Du hast Entzugserscheinungen, mein Lieber."


End file.
